Swimming With The Moon
by LoveLifesMiracles
Summary: Luna Mejia struggles to fit in with being the only Hispanic at Iwatobi High. Missing her old swim team, Luna vows to not swim with anyone else, but fate crosses her path when she runs into Haruka who is obsessed with the water like her. Already having history with Rin, Haruka must fight harder to win Luna over, causing drama and heartbreak. Who, though, will win over Luna's heart?
1. Unexpected News

_Hello to anyone who has taken the time to read this idea of mine that just came randomly one day! I hope you enjoy it and give me your honest critiques on it. This is just something I came up one day and decided, what the hell. Why not just go for it. Reason being with why i made my OC hispanic is because I am. I don't usually do that to my characters but i thought, why not try something different for a change! Anyways, please take a minute to review, hit that follow button and enjoy my random ass idea! :D_

**_I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club only my OC's_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected News**

Water. Water. Water.

The feeling is unlike any other. You feel free. Like a cloud. Weightless. It's amazing. I need to be around it. I cannot stay away from it. That's why I joined my school's swim team. Very competitive but very relaxing, and full of energy. Everyone is easy going with each other and supportive. It's crazy. Maybe that's why I love to swim, because I'm with my friends. My second family. Nothing can tear me away from them.

* * *

"What do you mean we're moving?" I slam my hands on the kitchen table, flabbergasted by the news my dad brought upon me. My younger sister and brother flinched when I abruptly raised my voice at him, knowing that I probably made a big mistake with doing so but I didn't care at the moment.

My dad raises an eyebrow and stares at me, slowly placing his fork – still with a piece of chicken on it – down on his plate, he speaks. "I mean, we are moving to Japan."

My mouth gapes open as I sink back into my seat, not believing what my dad just told me. My brother and sister, though, had a different reaction.

"Are you serious dad? We're moving to Japan?" My younger brother, Ricardo, or Ricky is what we call him, questions excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"**Papá, ¿va en serio? Nos vamos a Japón?**" My younger sister, Alicia, who was practicing her Spanish, also asks the same question to our dad with a more serious and monotonous tone.

My dad nods his head. "**Sí. Muy grave.**" He finally brings his fork up to his mouth, eating the piece of chicken.

"Why Japan though?" Ricky inquires, giving my dad a slight confused look.

"Because I want you guys to see the world. Something other than Texas."

"What's wrong with Texas?" I bluntly ask, not caring if I upset him.

My dad fixates his attention on me, giving me a stern expression. "Nothing. I just want something different for you guys."

This is the only thing that sucks with being in the Army. Although I'm not in it, I am still 100% affected by it, as is the rest of my family. My dad has been in it for as long as I can remember and I didn't mind moving, never have, since that's all we did when I was younger, but this time was different. I had a passion here. Swimming. And he told me that this spot we were at was going to be permanent, I guess it isn't anymore.

Ricky starts to throw fist pumps in the air and Alicia starts to show a small thin smile while she plays with her food. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to move. Especially half way across the world. I wipe my mouth with my cloth napkin and roughly throw it on my plate.

"May I be excused?" I ask as I stand up from my chair and patiently wait for my dad to answer me.

I stare at him, but he chooses to ignore me. He rigorously chews his food with his eyes closed. His brows furrow, making his forehead wrinkle while I still stand at the table like an idiot, waiting for him to reply. He finally stops chewing and opens his eyes. He looks up at me with his hazel irises that are just captivating, which is probably why my mom fell for him when they were kids. Luckily I was fortunate and got his genes, except mine have little green flecks wrapped around the pupil, making them contrast against my suntan colored skin and caramel colored hair.

My dad continues to stare at me and not say a word. I stand my ground while my hands stay at my side, slightly trembling from clenching my fists too hard.

He sighs tiredly. "Yes. You're excused."

And without another word, I casually walk over to the front door, grabbing my coat on the coat rack, I start to make my way out, but then my dad's voice roars from across the house.

"Where are you going?" He demands once he heard me opening the door.

I roll my eyes, "Going to see mom." I then slam the door and head over the cemetery yard.

* * *

¿**Por qué no desea mover a Japón sis**? Alicia interrogates while she lays on my bed watching me fold and neatly pack my clothes away in plastic bins my dad gave the three of us; wanting us to get a head start, since we're moving next week already.

Getting irritated by her Spanish speaking, I snap at my sister. "Will you cut it out with the Spanish already? Speak in English. You're hurting my head because I can't concentrate on translating with what your saying and with packing at he same time. It's tiring."

I throw a scarf I found hanging on the door of my closet at her. She catches it before it hits her, rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at me.

"We need to know Spanish Luna. It's our heritage. Our culture. Don't you care about that?"

I shake my head. "Nope." I continue folding all my old t-shirts from middle school and placing them into the bins.

"Why not! You need to care Luna!" At this point, Alicia stands up on my bed and begins to jump on it while waving her arms up in the air like a mad person. I raise my eyebrow and start to laugh, seeing how ridiculous she appears. Her petite frame made me jealous, even though she is only eight years old, I shouldn't be jealous but I am. I mean, why couldn't I have looked like that at age eight; instead I was a short chubby little Mexican looking girl.

I continue eyeing her features. Her ink black hair is formed into two small braids on each side of her head with two pink ribbons at the ends while her fringed bangs fall just above her eyebrows, her skin is also suntan from being out with her soccer team all day. But even with a worthy enough tan, her freckles on the apples of her cheeks still shown through, as did mine.

She looked so much like our mom it was scaring. I shake my head and continue with my packing.

"I have no need Spanish Alicia. Besides, what's the point for it now? It's not like we're gonna need it with where we're going."

Alicia pouts her lips out as she stops jumping and falls back down on the bed. She lays down, making her head fall over as she watches me, now upside down.

"Well still."

Silence approached us for a long period of time. Such awkward silence, made me uncomfortable that I had to plug in my iPod and start playing some music to get rid of it. Fly from Hilary Duff begins to play, which made it really ironic for it to be playing right now. Alicia knew that was her cue to leave me alone.

"I guess I'll go pack."

"Okay." I don't look her way.

She stops at the doorway and turns to face me. "You know, you didn't answer my question from before."

I stop with what I'm doing, meeting my gaze up at hers. "Yeah, what was that again?"

Alicia's eyes soften. "Is the reason why you don't want to move is because of swimming or because of mom?"

I shift my eyes down to the ground, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't even know myself."

With that, Alicia nods and retires to her bedroom that is across the hall from mine. I slowly shut my door and lock it. I can feel my eyes burning as I try to hold my tears back, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer.


	2. Goodbyes

_Hi again :D I had already started on this chapter yesterday because I figured, to anyone who like the story so far, may already want to see the main characters of the show, so thats why I am posting this one up already! Hope anyone who is reading is enjoying it so far! Don't forget to take a minute to review, hit that follow button and enjoy my random ass idea! :D adios!* ( Funfact: That's one of the few words i know in spanish. For being a hispanic, i don't know how to speak it -.-', so with Luna's family talking in spanish, i'm translating it through the internet -.-' pathetic right? lol)_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes**

"Don't forget to message me over Facebook. Please Luna." My friend Eliza gives me a death-griping hug as I try to find a place to breath while I move her eccentric ringlet curled red hair out of the way. I laugh while wiping a small tear away from my eyes.

"Don't worry I won't." My heart was aching. I couldn't leave my swim team behind. I tighten my grip on my suitcase as I stare at my swim crew, finding it hard to breath as I say to bye to each and everyone of them. Guys and girls, all wearing their tracksuits, getting ready to take off to the swimming finals located in Dallas. At this point I couldn't feel my legs anymore, everything felt numb.

Alex, the team captain – not to mention the best swimmer on the team –strides up to me, hands in his jacket pockets. He smirks when he arrives in front of me slowly revealing what is inside. He takes something silver and long out while at the same time bringing my hand up to place it on there. I turn my attention to my hand, realizing what he had given me. A crescent moon and inscribed in it says, "Stay Strong and Keep Swimming". Then as I was about to start crying again, Alex wraps his arms around me, holding me into a tight embrace. I choke out a cry and hug him back. That it when everyone huddles up around us and hugs us. I knew I wasn't going to find a better swim crew than this; they were more than just a swim team, they were my second family.

* * *

"Haruka, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa! Hold up." Gou shouts as she rushes over to the four boys that were heading outside to the pool to get started on practice. They stop and turn to face the maroon haired girl.

"Ah, what is it Gou? We're already heading over to the pool! So please don't nag at us!" Nagisa complains as loud as ever in the middle of the hallway while the people passing them stare at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

Gou pouts her lips, "That's not why I called you guys over for. Do you remember that American girl that I was helping learn Japanese over the Internet?"

The four of them nod in unison. Gou smiles brightly, "Well she's moving over here! We became really good friends and her dad is stationed here!" she states happily while jumping up and down.

Nagisa and Makoto's eyes widen and grin along with her. "That's great to hear Gou! You can finally make new friends!" Nagisa, with no intension of making it sound sarcastic, still made it sound sarcastic. Gou strikes an evil glare in his direction, about to say something back but Haruka grabs her attention before she could do anything.

Haruka's eyebrows furrow, "Her dad is stationed here?" confused by her exclamation.

Gou turns her attention to the ebony haired boy. "Yeah, she told me he's in the United States Army and she was going to move within a week. So I had to quickly teach it to her in such a short amount of time, but I think she got the hang of it." She smiles proudly at him.

"Neat." Is all Rei says with a small smile on his face while he fixates his glasses back up.

"Is that all, Gou?" Makoto kindly questions, realizing the five of them are in the way of all the other students wanting to leave school. Gou smiles at the brunette and nods her head.

"Yes, that is all! Now go out there and swim!" Gou points eccentrically at the front entrance, leading out to the pool.

Nagisa punches his fists in the air, running down the halls, but not before grabbing Rei and dragging him along for the energetic run. Gou laughs and follows along as well, leaving Haruka and Makoto behind.

Makoto chuckles at the sight then notices Haruka's curious facial expression from what Gou old them. Makoto smiles and pats him on the back, making him flung forward a bit, catching his balance. Haruka eyes him peculiarly.

"What was that for?" Haruka ruffles his hair into place watching Makoto beam at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Makoto replies. "I don't know. I thought maybe you're curious to see how that American girl is." They both leisurely stroll out of the hall and head towards the pool to get started on practicing; making small talk on the way out.

"I mean, it might be interesting, but who knows for certain how she is. Maybe she'll hate the water."

Makoto cocks an eyebrow, perplexed by Haruka's aimless statement. "And why would that be an issue?" tilting his head in his direction to understand what he meant.

Haruka shrugs his shoulders as well, "I'm just saying. I don't want to associate my time with people like that."

Still confused by what he is saying, Makoto shakes his head, unsatisfied by Haruka's response. Although, he did expect somewhat of an answer like the one he received. Haruka has always been about water and about being in it, never wanting to stray away, always staying close. Makoto has known that for years ever since they were kids, but it still amazes him how Haruka can still have a passion for it. Makoto always wondered is Haruka was ever going to find anyone with similar interests.

"Well Gou seems to like her. So she must be an interesting person. Maybe she can be apart of the gang?" Makoto suggests but Haruka – again – shrugs his shoulders.

"Who knows? Now let's head out to practice." Haruka opens the double doors, walking ahead of Makoto to the locker room.

Sighing in defeat, Makoto follows behind him, still pondering about his theory. Will Haruka ever meet someone just like him?

* * *

_Sorry it's so short! The next one is probably going to be long, but it might take me awhile to post it, since i hardly have any free time. Joys of being a mother at 20 -.-' oh well! See ya all soon!_


	3. Moving In

_Hi hi! Hope everyone is enjoying it so far :) Don't worry the next chapter will have someone from Free! so please don't kill me if haven't mentioned anyone yet! Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow button and enjoy my random ass idea :D_

_*Special thanks to those that are following: Flower Blossoms, Tomna17 (Also thanks for the review/favorite :) sucks i know, everyone i know speaks spanish and i'm sitting there like an idiot going, "huh?" lol) koreanlover21837 (thank you for the favorite!), and __maileetheepic :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Moving In**

We finally arrived in Iwatobi Town where my dad is stationed and I am pleased with it so far. Right when we got off the plane and out of the airport after hauling our luggage out of the carousel, I could immediately smell the crisp scent of salt water and the light ocean breeze hitting my face, it feels amazing. I inhale the scent, soaking it all up. I've always loved the ocean, was never around it wherever we lived but whenever we went to go and visit, I never wanted to leave.

My sibling's eyes widen from the extreme culture shock that we are already experiencing, seeing as how they've been surrounded my Mexicans their whole life, I can see how being surrounded by a completely new culture can be overwhelming. I smirk at them as they continue to gape at the sight of kanji written everywhere, trying to figure out what they all meant. I slap the back of their heads to snap them out of awe.

"**Ow! What was that for**?" They both ask in unison, rubbing their heads in the process, still speaking in English.

I laugh as I place my arms around their necks, bringing them in closer.

"For standing around like idiots. Now lets hurry up and head to our new house. Dad's waiting already with the rental." I instruct them in Japanese, pushing them to the small four door blue sedan that our dad is waiting for us in.

They're taken aback when they hear me speak the foreign language, both giving me the same dazed expression.

"**When did you learn Japanese?"** Ricky gives me a questioning gaze as we place our luggage in the back of the spacious sedan.

"**I told you guys about those websites to learn Japanese with** **a native speaker, but since you both didn't heed my advice, now you're gonna have to learn the longer and possibly harder way.**" I close the back door and climb in shotgun with my dad; thinking that the passenger side is on its usual right-handed side, I come across my dad sitting with the steering wheel in front of him. I hear my siblings laugh in the back seat. I shoot them an evil glare that makes them cover their mouths, trying to hold back more of their laughter.

I sigh from exhaustion, turn around and head in the opposite direction to where the passenger seat is. I climb in and we head out to our new house.

* * *

"**This, is our house?**" I eye the two-story average looking home with a small driveway off the side and decent looking plants surrounding the house. It looked completely different from ours back in Texas. We only had a one-story home for the five of us for as long as I could remember, and my siblings and I have always wanted a two-story house forever! So with this realization this made my brother and sister jump with enthusiasm, squealing with such happiness that it impaired my hearing.

My dad nods, smiling softly. "Yes it is. Now let's settle in and unpack. Tomorrow I'm registering you three into school already. So you all have to get your rest for. You guys must be pretty jet lagged."

The three of us eyes widen as we stare in astonishment, stunned to hear our dad speaking Japanese to us. He double takes when we notices our surprised expressions, and starts to laugh. I snap out the trance and question my dad. "**You know Japanese?"**

He nods his head, still grinning at us. I raise an eyebrow, "**How long?**"

Placing his hand under his chin, furrowing his eyebrows and thinning out his lips; the same expression he always gives when he goes into deep speculation. I smack my forehead with frustration, knowing that he was going to take while to remember.

"**I guess you don't remember Luna. You were probably still too small to recall that period.**"

Still befuddled by his vague explanation my dad broadens his statement; "**I was deployed to Japan for 18 months. You were three at the time, so I don't blame you for not remembering.**"

I give my dad a heartfelt stare; shifting my attention back to the house, I sigh. "**Oh.**"

"**Who cares! Now dad can teach us how to speak Japanese!**" Alicia claps her hands enthusiastically while we all make our way inside the house.

Ricky stops in his tracks, throwing his backpack on the ground when he came to the realization that he could've asked dad for lessons. "**Wait, so you're telling me that you know Japanese and you could've taught us before coming here!**"

Dad smirks, "**Yeah. That's right.**"

Dumbfounded by his comment Alicia and Ricky gape their mouths open. "**Well why didn't you teach us?**" the both shout in unison.

He shrugs his shoulder as he unlocks the front door. "**You never asked.**"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. That was my dad for you. Most of the time he acted more like a brother or a crazy uncle that everyone can get along with, that's why we all got along so well. It was a mutual weirdness we all had, typical for most "Mexicans" even though we're Hispanic. Yes, there is a fine difference between the two ethnicities.

We make ourselves comfortable in our new home, already unpacked into our rooms; I decide to explore the town. Especially take a peek at the ocean. I change into my retro one-piece with vibrantly colorful print that boasts of parrots and butterflies with a front hook-and-eye closure on the chest and a halter neck. My favorite one I owned that cost me a fortune, but well worth the price as it fitted my toned body, giving me a flattering hourglass figure that I so happen to love. I cover myself up with a pair of faded, high waist festival shorts, along with a loose fitted black Van Halen muscle tank and my white high top converse. I take off down the stairs with my shoes in my hand, since I have gotten accustomed to wearing slippers in the house and not shoes.

"**Dad, I'm heading out. I'll be back.**" I sit down in the genkan to put my converse on, and that's when my dad came up from behind me.

"**Where are going? You don't know the area well enough to just take off Luna. No. You're not going.**" He orders as he hovers over me by the entrance.

I snap my head in his direction, taken back by his decree, I argue back. "**What? That's not fair. How am I suppose to learn about my surroundings if you won't let me out of the house?**"

He shakes his head firmly, giving me a stern look. "**I said no Luna. It's already getting late. You can look around tomorrow. Just stay home and rest.**"

Once he said "home" I flinched, like he smacked me a tennis racket straight across my face. The pain settled in, and I couldn't hold it in much longer. Ever since we left our **home**, I felt resentment towards my dad that I've never had before and it was eating me up inside. I knew I couldn't talk to him about it because it was against his decisions, but I knew, I just knew that it was going to come sooner and not later.

"**You're the one that brought us here! You moved us away from our comfort zone. You moved us away from mom! Now we're thousands of miles away from her and we can't visit her anymore!**" tears fall down from my itchy eyes while I burst out my emotions all at once to him.

Speechless by my outburst, my dad doesn't peep a word, since he knows that I am not finished.

"**We were all happy. I was finally coping with mom's death. I found a new family that I loved dearly, and you just ripped us away from all of that! I don't want to live here, but I can't do anything about that now. So that's why I am heading out. I'll be back before dinner.**" I murmur the last sentence softly as I shut the door behind me, leaving my dad frozen in the genkan.


	4. Love For Water

_Haha, two chapters in one day? I think yes! I'm on a roll and i am very impressed with myself! I have never been this productive. Hopefully it'll last -.-' lol anyways was very interesting to jot down, how Luna and Haruka are very passionate about the water but they have such different personalties. Luna, very loud, sometimes rude, charismatic and full of energy (may not see it now but soon you will) and Haruka just goes with the flow lol_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow button and enjoy my random ass idea :D_

_*This is a slight edited version. Not a big change, just changed Haruka's age and Luna, will explain later.*_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love For Water**

I honestly didn't know where to go. I just kept wondering around the town for a while, asking randomly where the beach is, in my broken Japanese. I was getting the hang of it though, the more I spoke it the more I got comfortable with talking with it. I followed the directions that everyone appeared to be giving me and directed myself to the location. It really was a complete culture shock being here. Everything felt out of a movie; a wondering foreigner trying to find her way around town when all of a sudden a very hot, gorgeous looking gentleman helps her find her way and they fall madly in love and get married the next day. Pfft, like that'll ever happen.

Finally, I arrive at the beach. The sun is barely starting to set, so I knew I had a little time to swim before it got dark and the high tide gets a hold of me. I take my clothes off, revealing my swimsuit. I stride my way to the crystal clear water with the wave barely hitting my feet. It feels nice. Not warm but not cold either, it feels amazing. As I was about to run my way into the deeper end, someone's voice distracts me from going.

"Oi, It's not safe to swim around this time." A voice, which sounds like a guy my age, warns me before I make my way to the ocean.

Swiftly turning my head to meet the stranger, I stumble upon a very attractive tall looking guy with short tousled black hair, wearing khaki pants with white tennis shoes, a simple looking blue shirt along with a denim jersey jacket. What caught my attention the most was his striking sapphire colored eyes. I blink several times trying to figure out if this guy was for real and not just some illusion my mind was playing tricks on from how stressed I've been lately. The random stranger makes his way towards me with his hands in his jacket pockets observing me by shifting his eyes up and down at me.

I take a step back, at this he stops in his tracks. In my semi-broken Japanese, I converse with him. "**Um, **I just wanted to take a… **small swim.**" He stares at me, confused more than ever. I slap my forehead, 'Crap. Why don't I remember anything?'

"Water." I point at the ocean and make a breaststroke form in front of him, hoping he understood that.

The mystery guy just stares at me with a monotonous facial expression, making it harder for me to justify that he understood me. Finally after staring me down for a good while he speaks.

"You're an American, right?" He questions flatly, with no interest in his voice.

I nod my head. "Yeah, I just moved here." I scratch the back of my head, slightly feeling self-conscious about my being there.

He nods his head lightly. "Well just letting you know, it's already getting late and it's not really safe to swim now. Tomorrow will work out best." He cautions while he stands next to me, gazing at the sunset. The red orange rays of the sunset hit his face, making his face appear angelic.

I snicker at the sight of this since I remembered my comment I made to myself about earlier, but instantly cover my mouth so he wouldn't hear me laughing and assume I'm laughing at him. I guess I didn't hide it well enough as he turns to face me with a dazed look plastered on him.

"I'm sorry. I just remember something. Anyways, I'm Luna." I stick my hand out at him as I smile sincerely. My entire previous lesson on Japanese suddenly comes back to me as I start to feel comfortable with speaking it.

He stares at my hand for a while, then grabs it and shakes it firmly. "Haruka."

I continue smiling at him, "It's nice to meet you, Haruka."

After that introduction it stayed silent for a while. An awkward silence, that made me just want to pick my clothes up and run. So I decide to break the ice.

"So… how old are you, Haruka?" at this point he begins to make his way down on the ground. He plops himself on the sand, still staring at the ocean with a such intensity, it just made me feel more awkward to even look at him. I slowly sit down as well, giving myself a good distance from him.

"18. You?" Haruka finally fixates his gaze on my existence.

"Same. Well, soon I will be. My birthday is not that far from now." I bring my knees up to my chest as I hug them as tight as I could. I rest my chin on top while I begin to stare at the ocean. The waves crashing against the boulders made the tiny baby hairs on the back of my neck stand. Goosebumps travel up along my arms as I continue to watch the ocean at its finest. I couldn't help but love the water.

Haruka sends me a strange look as I admire the beauty of the water. "Do you like the ocean?"

I snap out of my trance, realizing I was still on the beach, sitting next to some boy I just met, having small talk with him. "Um, yes. Yes I do." I adjust my legs to sit Indian style while I play with the grainy sand in-between my fingers, making them stick on me.

Haruka nods his head, as I continue explaining. "Actually, I love the water. You know this might sound strange, but I am obsessed with it." This captures Haruka's attention instantly as he snaps his head in my direction, startling me as I slightly jump a little.

"Really?" He inquires, now with a sudden interest escaping his voice.

Bewildered by his sudden interest I proceed with my commentary. "Yeah. Ever since I was little I have always had a weird obsession with the water. I always wanted to be near it. And when I would get to be in the water, I felt… free. Like nothing was holding me back. Nothing would stop me from doing what I love. Which was swim."

My eyes start to gloss the more I kept talking about my love for the water and for swimming. From the corner of my eye I notice Haruka's facial expression change drastically from not caring to amazement in just a blink of an eye, as if he saw a mermaid doing magic tricks with dolphins juggling sharks of some sorts.

"No kidding?" Haruka thins out a small smile, and then shifts his eyes down at my bathing suit. "You have the body of a swimmer."

Looking down at my swimsuit, I feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "**Crap, **my clothes." I motion my head to the side just remembering I left my clothes scattered all over the sand. I jumble my way to them as I snatch them up and shake the excess sand off of them. I stand up and start to put them back on.

Haruka rises from the sand and wipes the sand from his bottom and legs. He faces my direction as I zip up my shorts. "So are you in a swim team?"

I stop at what I was doing and peer at him, timid on what to say, I choke out an answer. "I was. Back in my hometown at my old high school, I was – in my opinion – in the best swim team there was." I suddenly boast about my passion to a stranger I just met and probably will never see again in my life.

As I place my last shoe on I look up at Haruka, who is still observing my appearance. I clear my throat to get his attention. "Well I have to head home. Promised my dad I would be back before dinner."

Moving his eyes to meet mine, he nods. "Yeah, I have to go home as well."

How awkward can this get? I pursed my lips together, revealing a small awkward smile at him. "Okay, well see you around." I turn around and begin to walk away until I hear him speak up.

"Nice meeting you, Luna."

I swing my body at him to give him a meaningful grin. "Same here, Haruka." We wave our goodbyes and walk in opposite directions.


	5. Getting Acquainted

I_ seriously don't know what is up with my brain today. Lol well anyways, I hope you all are enjoying it so far!_

_Special thanks to those that started to follow: MasaYumm (And for favoriting ^.^), Miss-Gentleman (and for favoriting ^.^), cartoonsAREepic (And for your review, it may not be accurate bc i am using google translator and what not lol, it probablywould help if i actualy knew some spanish lol) and jeffthecat!_

_*Kinda understood the school system (just a little) so i edited that lol. This is also a small edit to the chapter, will explain later.*_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow button and enjoy my random ass idea :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Getting Acquainted**

Morning settles in my room as the sun shines through my thin transparent curtains, hitting me right on my face, rudely waking me up. "**Ugh.**" I groan as I pull my blanket over my face to hide from the rays. That didn't last as long as I hoped it would since I hear a knock on my door.

"**Luna! Wake up! We're heading to the schools today! Get dressed!**" Ricky screams at the top of his lungs, informing me of today's plans.

Irritated by his nonsense yelling, I shout back at him. "**Shut up Ricky! The whole neighborhood probably heard your irritable voice.**" I throw the sheets off to the side as I stare wide-eyed at the ceiling, dreading to go to a new school.

"**What a long day this is going to be.**"

* * *

"Haru? Haru, are you in here?" Makoto chimes into Haruka's home like he routinely does everyday to get Haruka out of the tub to take him to school. He enters the house through the back but suddenly jumps when he sees Haruka already dressed and ready for school as he adjusts his tie, giving Makoto a conventional stare. But to Makoto it was different, something hidden behind Haruka's everyday expression that made him want to further investigate into.

Makoto sends Haruka an inquisitive glance as they start walking to school, earlier than usual. Haruka takes notice and raises his eyebrow. "Are you okay Makoto?"

Laughter erupts from Makoto, "I can ask you the same thing? You seem… different today."

Haruka tenses while he straightens up his poster and clears his throat. "I don't know what you mean." He avoids the remark given by his childhood friend.

Digging deeper into it, Makoto continues. "I think you know exactly what I mean. You seem to have a different type of aura going on here. Did something happen last night?"

Coughing up the water he was drinking from his bottle, Haruka wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything but I met someone yesterday when I was taking a walk on the beach."

Makoto's eyes lively widen when Haruka fills him on the details with what happened the night before. "Really? A foreigner? And she spoke Japanese?"

Haruka thoughtfully nods as they both finally arrived at their high school. They stop in the genkan to place their shoes in their cubbies, trading them for their slippers for school.

"So what was she like? And you said her name was Luna?" Makoto persists with the interrogation as they walk up the stairs to their homeroom.

"Yeah. She seemed ok. I mean nothing special." Even though Haruka knew that was a complete lie. She did seem special. She had the same drive for swimming and passion for water like him. He's never met anyone else like that, like him. It was mind boggling, he just kept thinking about her. All of sudden, he has a sudden urge to swim with her.

Still eyeing him suspiciously, Makoto decides to drop the questions. As they were about to enter into their classroom, Gou stops them by grabbing them on their arms.

"Come! My friend is here! Will you come and meet her, please?" Gou begs while she claps her hands together and bows in front of them.

Makoto peeks over at Haruka, observing his uninterested reaction he knew he didn't want to go, but nods for the sake of not hurting Gou's feelings. Makoto smiles warmly at her. "Yes. We'll go with you Gou."

Gou grins ear to ear, "Thank you!"

* * *

"**I still can't believe I'm going to school here.**" I mutter angrily to myself while I stare down at the girls uniform for third year students. It consists of a brown skirt, with a white buttoned up shirt, a yellow sweater vest, a black blazer and a green bow tie.

'Great, so much for showing my sense of individuality.' I sigh out of frustration as I head over to the girls restroom to change into my new attire. I fix my bi polar wavy/straight hair up into a side messy fishtail braid as I ruffle my bangs to give them more volume. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, not satisfied with what I was looking at. I wasn't me. I knew I wasn't going to be "me" with being here, but I had to make the most out of it. I retreat out of the restroom and waited in the hallway for my friend Gou – Kou is what she prefers – Matsuoka that I met over the learning program on the Internet.

I suddenly hear what sounds like to be a squealing high pitch baby pig, but is actually, what appears to be, is my Internet friend, Kou. She jumps up and down excitedly while grabbing my arms pulling me into a tight embrace. I close my eyes and just patiently waited for the marooned haired girl to stop. She releases me and presents me in front of, what I assume are, her friends

"Guys, this is Luna Mejia. Luna, these are my friends, Rei Ryugazaki, Nagisa Hazuki, Makoto Tachibana, and –," I cut her off when I recognize the mystery man I met on the beach.

I give him a nonchalantly smirk when his eyes beam on mine. "Haruka. What a small world, huh?"

He smirks coyly at me, "Yeah. Appears to be that way." He straightens his stance, coming off with more confidence.

Everyone just stares dumbfounded at us, trying to connect how we know each other. The green, brunette looking guy radiates his energy on us.

"Is this the American girl you were talking about earlier, Haru?"

Haruka shoots him a glare that silences Makoto, making him back away with laughing nervously.

"American? You're name doesn't sound American!" The little blond boy, Nagisa, bluntly states aloud.

I switch my attention over to him, slightly annoyed by his devotion so early in the morning, "That's because I'm Hispanic. Half American, half Mexican."

They all gape at me in awe, except for Haruka who is still standing aside Makoto, giving me a composed smile that made me feel welcomed.

"So how did you meet Nanase, Luna?" The navy blue haired guy, Rei, questions curiously to me while placing his thumb under his chin, as he scans my appearance.

"Oh, well we met on the beach. I was feeling a bit homesick so I decided to go for a swim, but Haruka warned me not to, so I didn't. And we just conversed for a while and went out separate ways. Nothing special." I passively shrug my shoulders at them.

They all nod their heads in unison, but Haruka just keeps staring at me, compelling me to feel a bit uncomfortable, so I avoid making eye contact with him. I didn't know why he was just staring at me; did I have something on my face? Was my uniform out of whack? I couldn't tell, so I just snapped at him.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" I demand as I place my hands on my hips.

Haruka snaps out of his transfixion and shakes his head. "No, you just look different in the daytime. I can see your tan and caramel colored hair. As well as your hazel eyes. They look nice." He compliments tediously while I feel the blood rush to my face.

I stammer, "Uh, thanks."

The guys are befuddled by his statement and eye him curiously. Haruka looks away as I turn my attention back at Gou. "I guess we should head to class. Where do we go?"

Gou sends me an apologetic look as I stare confusingly at her. "I'm sorry Luna, but we're not in the same year! You're with Haruka and Makoto." She point at the two boys talking with each other. Haruka glances in direction. I blush lightly when I notice his stare.

"Okay, thanks. See you at break time?" Gou nods firmly. I smile and wave my goodbyes to her. I walk up to the two guys, seeing as how the other two, Nagisa and Rei left with Gou, I felt a bit nervous.

"I guess we're in the same class." I evidently state as I stand in front of them.

Makoto grins, "That's good to hear. Come one, before we are late to class."

I nod my head as the three of us take off to our homeroom; I can still feel Haruka's stare embedding on my back as I decided to walk ahead of them.

'This is going to be interesting.'


	6. Trial and Error

_Here you all go, another interesting chapter that i enjoyed typing for all the followers :) hope you guys are really enjoying it so far!_

_Special thanks to .Uchiha for following! really means a lot :D_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trial and Error**

The final bell rang for school to be over. We announce our goodbyes and all went about their business. I pack my books back in my backpack that is left hanging on the side of my desk. I really had to get accustomed to this change. I'm still soaking it all in, the sudden change. It was going to give me a migraine with how much I keep stressing about adjusting to my new life style.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, already feeling a headache coming through. I then overhear Makoto talking to Haruka about heading to practice. I'm usually not one to listen in on other people conversations, but I couldn't help it. These boys intrigued me and I want to learn more about what they do.

"I'm heading off to practice before Gou bites my head off again for being late." Makoto mentions while he hurryingly packs his books in his bag and rests the strap on his shoulder. He sends Haruka an apologetic gesture.

"I'm sorry Haruka, I'll see you there." Makoto runs off, leaving Haruka by himself as he is still sitting down at his desk. He just stares at the empty doorway while he slumps his shoulders down.

Curiously, I stride my way up to his desk. "You guys are in a club? If you don't mind me asking, which one are you two in?" I genuinely smile at him as I hold onto the straps on my backpack.

Haruka shifts his eyes in my direction, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but shuts it immediately. He then smirks coolly at me. "Why don't you come and see for yourself?" He retrieves his bag from the hook and places it over his back.

He leads the way as I follow behind him. We take the stairs and it was silent for a moment until Haruka broke it. "I didn't know you were the same American girl Gou kept mentioning for the past week. I should've known from the description she gave us."

Stumped by his statement I raise an eyebrow, "She never mentioned my name?"

I see a grin peeking through his mouth. "Actually, she did. I just wasn't paying any attention because you didn't seem that interesting."

Taken back by his remark I stop in my tracks and pout my lips. "Well gee, thanks."

He gives a small chuckle under his breath. "Well now I know I was wrong." And without another word, he gives me small smile before he continues leading the way.

'Why does he keep doing that? Making me feel all fluttery and crap with his smooth comments.' I thought to myself while following behind him.

We eventually made it out of the school and into what appears to be a changing room with cubbies that are already filled with other peoples clothes in them. Haruka shows me the way out past a set of doors that lead to a… pool. I stop suddenly, feeling my heart plummet down to my stomach. Haruka grins down at me, but it slowly fades when he notices my stunned/hurt expression.

"Luna, are you okay?" Haruka motions his down to meet my gaze, concerned by the expression I am making.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. So you're in the swim club? Impressive." I compliment, placing my bag down on the bench near the pool. I glance at the water. It's clear blue reflection just made me want to jump in. I walk closer to it, so close to falling over the edge, but a wet sensation stops me from doing so.

I pick my head up to see who splashed me. I recognize the golden locks attached to a very annoying boy, laughing hysterically in the pool. "Gotcha!" Nagisa shouts ecstatically while he keeps splashing the water at me.

Getting agitated by his childish behavior, I take my shoes off, along with my navy blue socks, tie, blazer and sweater and dive straight into the pool. I feel the coolness of water flowing with me as I swim freely through it, not once popping up to the surface.

* * *

At this point everyone just peers at the still water, waiting for my arrival.

"Now look at what you did Nagisa!" Gou sharply raises her voice at him.

"Wahh, what did I do? I was just having fun!" Nagisa wines, splashing the water around.

Haruka admiringly watched Luna plunder into the water so graceful like a swan in flight. He starts to worry a bit when he doesn't see her pop out of the water since she dove in. Before he starts to take his clothes off and go after her, he sees her break the surface of the pool and stare at him with such intensity, he locks his gaze on hers. Luna swims her way towards them, in a majestic freestyle manner that captivates his attention.

Makoto recognizes Haruka's stare and smile sheepishly to himself; reminiscing this thought from a week ago. He knew that Haruka was developing feelings for this girl, but not just yet. Makoto knows it's going to take time for Haruka to at least admit that he even thinks about it, let alone admit he has feelings for her. He just lets the idea settle in the back of his head and wait it out.

* * *

I make my way to the end of the pool where everyone is patiently waiting for me to arrive. I grab onto the jagged concrete edge of the pool but see a hand stretched out in front of me. I quickly look up, seeing Haruka at the end of the hand grinning at me. I effortlessly grab a hold of his hand while he helps me up out of the water. I place my free hand on the floor to support me while the water falls heavily down from my uniform. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to jump in the pool with my uniform on.

Makoto smiles while he hands me a towel; as I gladly accept his offer I hear Gou gasping in awe while I take my braid off to dry my hair.

"That was amazing Luna! Truly magnificent! Have you ever thought about being in swimming?" Gou's eyes beam on me with such eagerness to hear my answer.

I abruptly stop drying, letting the towel hang on my head as it covers my face. Good thing it did too, I didn't want anyone to see my pained expression. I turn away from them and clear my throat. "Uh, yeah. I was in my swimming team back home."

Peeking over the towel I notice Haruka giving me a solemn cast over his face. I gather the rest of my clothes from the floor and move hastily before Gou can ask any more questions.

"But… Luna." Gou softly says with her arm stretched to grab me but just pulls it back.

I persevere my way past all the guys already getting ready to get in the pool, with their speedo trunks and leggings on. I don't make any eye contact with them except when I see Haruka blocking the entrance of the changing room. I notice his attire, which is just a pair of black speedo trunks with purple streaks on the side. I even notice his incredible swimmers body v-cut figure. I didn't let it phase me, as I have seen that plenty of times before with my teammates that were guys.

"Excuse me."

Haruka steps aside, letting me pass through. Once I entered I hear a pair of footsteps right behind me. Right as I was about to make it out of the building I hear Haruka's voice call out.

"Swim with us." He pleads out from behind.

I halt and swiftly turn around to a profound look spread across his face. I wearily sigh as I close my eyes. "I can't."

Stumped by my feedback he pursues further into questioning, just not giving up. "And why not? You're obviously a great swimmer. So why not join?"

"Because I only swim with my family, no one else!" I raise my voice, feeling my stomach churn from anxiety. "My team, they were my family aside from the one that I live with. They're the only ones that I will ever swim with." I pain heartedly explained, attempting to hold the tears back from falling.

Silence lingers, as Haruka doesn't have anything to say after he heard my reasons.

I bite my lip anxiously, feeling my body start to tense and shake. I needed to leave. I needed to go home. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry Haruka. But I won't swim with you guys. Ever." At that, I make my way out of the building, leaving Haruka stunned behind me as I ran out.


	7. Feelings

_*Special thanks to those that started following OtakuHarunaHimawari, Evan Akira-kun, Roxie-fearlessstom, Ryuketsu no hana, Starzway, everhermoine, myrainbowsoul (and for the fav! and review! :D) and again to Saya Hikari Uchiha (since your name didn't fully appear on the last one :))_

_and once again to tomna17 for the wonderful reviews :D you're awesome!_

_I really enjoyed writing Haruka's pov, really interesting to see his side and emotions he is going through :)_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Feelings**

"… I won't swim with you guys. Ever." Is all that Haruka heard as he watches Luna run out of the locker room, slamming the doors behind her.

Haruka couldn't comprehend what she had told him. He didn't want to understand her reason, but he had to. He stares at the ground, unsure what to do. What his next move should be. Should he just ignore her orders and leave her be or should he chase after her. Then he came to a sudden realization that made him widen his eyes from shock. He was developing feelings for her.

Shaking his head profusely he tries to get those feelings out of him. The only love he has ever felt was for the water, nothing else. Nothing was going to change that. Not even for an American girl that is choosing to not swim, but as much as he tried, he couldn't get that ache in his chest out. He wants to swim with her. Swim beside her. No one he has ever met before has loved the water as much as he does, and quite frankly, it frightens him.

Already at practice he can't concentrate on his movements. He kept swallowing water after water and almost choking to death a couple of times. Everyone starts to worry.

"Haruka, are you all right?" Rei asks, worriedly staring at his teammate while Haruka's body slumps down on the ground while his elbows rests on his knees and his hands run through his hair.

Haruka doesn't respond. He just continues mentally shaking his feelings out of him. After a brief period of everyone trying to get a word out of him, Haruka snaps out of it.

"Uh, sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now." He stands up and takes one last look at the pool. "I need to go home and, uh, clear my head. See you guys tomorrow."

Haruka strolls into the changing room, switching out of his clothes as fast as he could and takes off before Makoto gets a hold of him and starts questioning him with stuff he doesn't fully have the answers for. Does he have feelings for Luna after just meeting her the day before? He really isn't sure. Maybe he is just in love her passion for water. Whatever it may be, it keeps eating Haruka up inside.

"Dammit!" Haruka punches the lamppost out of frustration.

"Yo. You okay there, Haru?" Haruka hears a very familiar voice that makes him slightly jump.

Haruka turns and recognizes the distinct maroon hair color, red eyes and sharp shark like teeth forming a smile at him.

"Rin! I thought you were on vacation. When did you come back?" Haruka completely forgets about why he was upset once he sees Rin.

Rin laughs while he casually walks over to Haruka's side, placing his arm around his shoulders. "I just got back in today. Pretty jet lagged if you ask me." Rin yawns loudly, exposing his razor sharp teeth.

"Yeah, I bet. So how was it? Did you enjoy it over there in America?" Haruka starts to walk down the crosswalk while Rin tags along with him.

"Eh, the usual. Like every other swim school I've been visiting regulary throughout the past two years. Pretty neat swim team where I was staying at though. Not much happened, if that's what you're wondering." Rin shrugs his shoulders carelessly.

'I wonder if he knows about Luna? Did he meet her? Nah, I doubt it. What in a million chance would they have met?' Haruka ponders deeply about it, but pushes it aside, knowing that it would be rare if that were to happen.

"How about you guys? Bet it sucked that I wasn't around for awhile huh?" Rin roars a laugh while the crowd just stares at them.

Haruka couldn't help but chuckle a little. He smirks to himself, but as soon as it appeared, it fades away. Luna just keeps creeping up in his mind when he doesn't want to think about her.

Rin takes notice of Haruka's somber facial expression, and begins to question it. "Hey Haruka, you all right man? You don't look too good."

Caught off by his question, Haruka stays quiet. Rin raises an eyebrow by Haruka's silence, but smirks and decides to mess with him.

"You in love Haruka Nanase?" Rin teases while nudging his elbow into Haruka's ribs, chuckling to himself.

Haruka rubs his side. "Ow. And no. Why would you ask that?" he nervously asks, hoping Rin drops the subject.

"Aha, I was right! Way to go Haruka, who is the lucky girl?"

Sighing aloud, getting irritated by Rin's mockery, Haruka notices he finally arrived at his house. "I'm sorry to cut this short Rin, but I'm exhausted and I wanna rest. So see you tomorrow?" Haruka plainly requests while he stands at the front of his door.

Rin smirks, knowing that he got to him. "Yeah sure. See ya." After that, Rin takes off while waving as he walks away.

Haruka groans tiredly as he makes his way into the genkan, taking his shoes off and places his slippers on. He throws his backpack off by the stairway as he makes his way to his grandmother's shrine. He bows out of respect and decides to head upstairs to his bathtub. He strips down to his swimsuit while waiting for his tub to fill up with water. Once the water exceeded its limit, he sits himself down in the warm water.

'I won't swim with you guys. Ever.' He keeps replaying that remark over and over again in his head. Disheartened by Luna's relentless comment, Haruka tries to shake it out of his head.

He slams his fists on the water. "Dammit! Why can't I get rid these feelings off? Why won't they go away!" Disappointed with his out of whack feelings, he sinks down into the water, making it consume his being and clear his mind.

* * *

I open my eyes and ascend out of the water from the tub I was laying in when I hear banging on the door.

"**Luna please get out! I need to shower!**" I hear my sister complain as she keeps banging the door.

"**All right, all right. I'm out.**" I pull the plug from the tub and rise up. I step out, revealing my body in front of the mirror. No matter how thin I am or how muscular, nothing will ever get rid of my scars. I examine each one of them that cover all over my stomach. Just looking at them brought back painful memories of my mom's death and coping with it.

"**LUNA!**"

I snap out of my thought as I grab a towel and coil myself with it. I grab a smaller towel and cover my hair up. I open the door vastly and glare at my sister.

"**Finally. Geez Luna, what do you do in there?**" Alicia asks as she pasts me and settles her towel and robe on the floor.

I ignore her question and head straight to my room. I lock the door, throwing my body on my bed I grab my laptop and log into Skype. I patiently wait for my friend Eliza to answer.

"**Hey Luna! Oh my gosh, how are you?! How is it over there? Are the people nice? Are there any hot guys?**" She bombards me with questions while I try to make myself comfortable on my bed.

"**Whoa, whoa, cool it with the questions, red. I've been better. It's interesting and different over here. Complete culture shock. Yes, everyone is nice and yes, there are some pretty hot guys here.**" I laugh as I fill her in with everything.

"**Ah, so this Haruka guy has a thing for you doesn't he?**" Eliza giggles as I see her extensive curly red hair bounce.

I laugh as well while feeling my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "**Ha, I doubt it. He seems, kinda off.**"

Eliza eyes me suspiciously with her striking emerald irises. "**Who cares girl! If he's got a thing for you go for it! And join the team so you can be with him.**"

My mouth gapes open with shock. "**No Eli, I don't want to. It won't be the same if I am not with you all. How is everyone? Alex?**"

Eliza's look softens, "**Everyone is fine. Still adjusting to you being gone. And Alex is all right. Why don't you call him?**"

I turn my direction away from the screen, feeling my eyes begin to water. "**No, I can't. It'll be too awkward.**"

"**Well, all I know is that you should join the team. You love the water more than anyone I know Luna, so go for it.**" She keeps insisting while I take my towel off of my hair and rub it dry.

"**No Eliza. I won't. If it's not with you or the rest of the team, I don't want to swim. Not with anyone else. Haruka can beg all he wants, but there is nothing he can do that will make me join.**"


	8. Reacquainting Pt 1

_Yup this one is just that long that i had to divide it up into two parts. Enjoy! if it seems a bit off, i apologize. I have been distracted lately and if it need a little improving pm me :) *I actually re-edited this one, was not digging it before lol*_

_*Special thanks to those that started following: blacksparrow125 and for Alicechan3 for favoriting! really means a lot guys :)_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reacquainting**

**Part 1**

"**You have got to be kidding me.**" I said aloud in English, surprised to find the whole swim team waiting for me at the front entrance of the school when it was let out early, due to some chemical spill in the chemistry room. I groan at the sight of all the testosterone lingering around the gate as I try my best to walk around them, but with the not so helpful Gou, she drags me along with her.

"You should join us Luna to go visit a friend of ours. He lives at Samezuka Academy." Makoto offers while he shows me his usual goofy grin at me that I can't help but to genuinely smile back at him.

"Yes! Yes! Come with us Luna, it'll be fun!" Nagisa excitedly orders while he jumps up and down joyously.

Confused by their requests, I ask, "Why should I go? I mean I don't really know you that entirely well to visit a friend that I don't even know. No offense."

"Okay you're right, you don't know us that well, but you should get to know us. Any friend of Gou's, is a friend to us." Rei states as he pushes his red rectangular glasses up from his nose, staring directly at me with his purple irises that I find very intriguing.

Once again, I sense Haruka's eyes making themselves comfortable on me once again. Looking in his direction he turns away, not saying one word, but noticing a slight pink tint on his cheeks. I look back at everyone and nod my head.

"Eh, why not. I have nothing else better to do."

* * *

Several minutes have passed and we have yet to come across Samezuka Academy. Getting restless and impatient I ask loudly so everyone could hear.

"So who are we going to go visit again? Your brother, Gou?"

Gou nods her head. "Yup! He must be on break already so we came at a good time." She runs to the front entrance of a rather large community building.

My eyes widen in amazement. "Wow. This is huge." I eye the beautiful buildings architecture, but realize that I was the only one left behind from the pack. I hurry over behind everyone as they wait outside for Gou to come back out.

We find a couple of benches outside the entrance and decide to take a seat, except we find that they only sit 2 people each. Rei and Nagisa sit down on one bench with no worries. Myself, Haruka and Makoto exchange looks each other and back at the open bench.

"You sit down Luna, since you did come out here with us unexpectedly." Makoto politely offers while his smile makes me get goose bumps. Such an amazing and sincere smile, how rare it was to find such a thing on guys nowadays.

Respectfully, I deny his proposal as I return him a smile. "Oh no thank you Makoto. It's really generous of you to give up your seat but I think I'd rather stand."

"Ok then. I guess I'll stand too. So you won't be the only one."

I giggle at his charm. "Whatever you say, **bro.**" All the guys stare at me, thrown off by me saying the last word in English.

"**B-bro?**" Nagisa tries to annunciate with through his Japanese accent.

"Bro. As is dude?" I translate in Japanese as I try to hold my laughter back by covering my mouth.

"Ah." The four of them speak in unison. Then suddenly I saw Nagisa look pass me and start to wave his arm high up.

"Rinrin! Good to see you!" Nagisa cheerfully greets their friend over.

I turn myself around to see the mystery friend, but instead I come across a very familiar face that makes the hair on the back on neck stand up. A tall guy with the same maroon hair color as Gou's, striking red eyes, and sharp like teeth stands before me. I gasp at his presence as he does the same to me.

"**Utsukushii**?" He remarks while his eyes widen as he runs up to me.

"**Valiente**?" I assert in complete shock. I stand where I was while – I guess Rin now – approaches me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

Everyone just stares dumbfoundly at us and back at each other. Jealously rises inside of Haruka as he bores his eyes on our close encounter.

"Brother, you know Luna?" Gou curiously questions while gaping at us.

Rin releases me, smiling as huge as can be, displaying his pointy teeth. "**Luna huh? Nice name**." he winks at me, making me furiously blush in embarrassment. "And yeah, when I was in America last year I went to her school for a while and practiced with her team. That's where I met her.

"**Weird seeing you here though. Are you visiting**?" Rin switches over to English, still thinking that I don't know Japanese.

"**No, actually my dad got stationed here. So this is my new home for the next two years. And Rin huh? Would've never guessed.**" I laugh lightheartedly while informing Rin, as he places his hand under his chin, nodding at what I am telling him. He grins once more.

"Also, I learned Japanese from you sister. So I'm a decent speaker, if that'll make it easier for you." I fold my arms across my chest still gazing at his red eyes.

"Pretty cool. I guess I'll be seeing you more often. That's good, I didn't think I was ever going to see you again, or swim with you for that matter."

My eyes shot open. "Yeah… about that. Uh –,"

"She's not swimming anymore." Haruka impulsively states with a serious look on his face.

Surprised by his outburst I scowl in his direction, but he completely ignores me, keeping his glare on Rin. Rin turns his attention to Haruka, observing his expression; he smirks coyly at him then looks back at me.

"Really? Why is that? You're such an amazing swimmer Utsukushii. Why give that up?" Rin genuinely inquires, concerned by my proclamation.

"Why are you calling her that Rin? Her name is Luna, isn't it?" Nagisa questions; flummoxed by Rin calling me a different name.

Bursting out in a roaring laugh, Rin explains. "Oh trust me, that wasn't my idea. It was all hers."

"I thought it would be pretty cool to just give each other nicknames from our own language than to give out our own name, since we weren't going to meet again. Guess I was wrong." I smile upon him and he does the same.


	9. Reacquainting Pt 2

_Don't know why but i wasn't planning on involving Rin into this love confusion fiasco but i thought it would make it more interesting lol_

_Yet again, was off when typing this up, so any fixes that it needs, pm me :)_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reacquainting **

**Part 2**

_I notice the tall maroon haired boy that is visiting my school abroad from Japan, running up to me as I walk out of the swimming auditorium at such a late time of night. I groan when he makes his way in next to me. He seemed way too cocky for my taste, which is why I wasn't very happy that he was trying to grab my attention._

_"Hey, I saw you swimming. You're pretty good." He catches his breath as he began to walk by my side, smirking elusively at me._

_Unimpressed by his attempted "flirting" I smirk, teasing him a little. "Thanks, I am the best after all."_

_He grins at me, revealing his sharp pointed rows of teeth like a shark; in the result of making me gulp nervously. He notices my reaction and begins to laugh._

_"Ha ha, don't worry. I don't bite… much." He winks down at me, making my heartbeat faster._

_"How deadly." I slyly smile up at him. He still continues grinning at me. I couldn't help but feel a slight attractiveness towards him. He is rather good looking and I am single, so what can be the harm in doing a little more flirting._

_"Not really. They're very harmless actually." We both stop when we come across an outdoor pool at another high school, not far from my school._

_We both eye the pool then at each other, coming up with the same idea._

_"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks while he adjusts the straps on his backpack and looks down at me._

_I grin slyly as I shout to him. "Race ya!" I take a head start to the pool, leaving him behind as I parkour my way over the fence._

_"Hey! That's cheating!" He laughs as he follows after me. He catches up and grabs me by my wrist to pull me away but failed as we both lose our balance and fall into the water._

_We both rise up to the surface to catch our breaths, "Nice going shark boy." I tease while splashing water at his face._

_"Hey! If you wouldn't have cheated and took off running early, this wouldn't have happened." He chuckles, splashing water back at me._

_We go back and forth with the water, then suddenly realized that we kept getting closer and closer to each other. The tension rises when he grabs my hand to stop me. He intensely bores his eyes into mine, making my heart race faster and faster as he motions his face towards mine. My lips start to tremble and without warning he roughly presses his mouth against mine._

_His lips were soft behind his rugged kiss. I passionately kiss him back as I close my eyes. I knew this was wrong but I didn't care. I knew I barely met him and I don't normally do this sort of thing but, something just came over me, and I couldn't explain it, maybe it was because I'm still getting over my mothers death. It's only been a month since, so that's probably the reason to my actions._

_I open my eyes and pull away from the kiss as my eyes begin to water. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I don't even know you, and I shouldn't have kissed you. No. This was a mistake. I have to go." I swim to the edge of the pool; placing my arms on the pavement I pick my self out of the water and make my way to grab my belongings._

_"Hey, don't go. I'm just as much as fault here. I shouldn't have kissed you first. I'm sorry. I just found you very interesting and I took advantage." The guy apologizes as he follows behind me while I was making my way out of the pool area._

_I turn around to come face to face with him again. I wipe the tear away before it travels down my face. "It's all right. There was that "sexual tension" that made it kind of awkward."_

_He gives a small laugh. "You know I didn't catch your name?"_

_"Hmm, that's right we don't know each other's names." I scratch the back of my head trying to come up with an idea. "How about this, we don't give our names. Since we aren't going to see each other again after you leave back to Japan, why not just give each other nicknames, but in our own language. You know, since you're Japanese and I'm Hispanic."_

_The guy gives an appealing smile. "Sounds intriguing. Ok then. The nickname I am going to give you is, __**Utsukushii**__."_

_I nod my head slowly, satisfied with it, but not knowing what it meant. "What does that mean?" I give a small laugh._

_"Ha ha, right. It means beauty, or beautiful." He winks at coolly at me._

_I smirk, "Well then, I guess I am going to call you.__** Valiente**__."_

_He eyes me confusingly. I snicker and explain. "It means brave or bold. Which in my opinion, describes you pretty well."_

_He chuckles. "Why thank you. So what are we going to make of this?" he gestures his hand back and forth between us._

_I sigh, "Well I wasn't really looking for a relationship at the moment. Besides, we can't make anything out of this. You're gonna leave soon." I tap my chin with my finger, contemplating a solution, and then I thought of something. "Why don't we just live in the moment with this. And when the time comes when you leave, we'll just say our goodbyes. Nothing more. Nothing less."_

_"Live in the moment? Huh, never thought of it that way. Okay then." He settles his hand under my chin, slowly bringing his face closer as he plants his lips on mine once more. I needed this. I needed something to get my mind off my mom's death. Anything. Anything will do._

* * *

My face heats at the memory spilling back into my mind. 'What the hell was I thinking then. That only lasted a couple of weeks and he told me he had to leave early to visit another school. It hurt when he left, now he's here.' I look over at Haruka, observing his body language. He was stiff and his fists were clenching beside him.

'Is he jealous?' I ask myself, as I stare somberly his way, but was cut off by Makoto speaking.

"Well this is a small world then, isn't it." Makoto laughs, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah." I mutter under my breath, feeling annoyed with myself that I let my feelings get the best of me then with Rin.

"Why don't we all go do something? I'm free for the rest of the afternoon until practice starts. Anyone interested?" Rin nudges his elbow at my shoulder, seeing as how he over towers me by seven inches.

I furrow my eyebrows indecisively at his request. As I was about to say something, Haruka steps in.

"I can't. I have to head home."

"Again?" Makoto asks, stupefied by Haruka's lack of involvement lately.

Haruka shrugs his shoulder. "Yeah. See you guys."

"Wait!" I call out without hesitation. I jog over to him; he gives me thrown off look while I smile up at him.

"I think I'll head home too. You're going in the same direction as me, so we should walk together." I wave bye to everyone.

"Are you sure Luna? You don't want to tag along?" Gou double checks while I reassure her.

"Yeah I'm sure. Uh, Rin?" I call out to him. His eyes sadden when he peers in my direction.

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Giving him some sense of assurance so he wouldn't think that I was completely ignoring him.

Rin looks over at me then to Haruka, sending him a glare. Haruka stands his ground, not making a single move. He sighs, nodding his head. "Sure. See you later."

We wave bye to everyone and continue to walk our way home.

* * *

_Ok ok, I changed the years and everything because i didn't have a full on idea or plot for this story, but now i have a feel for it and that's why i am re-editing the chapters lol. Well hope you like it so far :)_

_- LoveLifesMiracles3_


	10. Life Saver

_I couldn't think of a better title so this one will have to do -.- lol this one is rather long and i didn't want to separate it into two parts again, so i just left it how it is. Hope you all enjoy Luna and Haruka's time together!_

_*special thanks to those that followed and favorited: Hannahthemelon, chiyan92. It really means a lot! :)_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Life Saver**

The sun beats down hard on Haruka and I as we walk down random neighborhoods, heading to our home. The silence never seems to go away when it comes to just being Haruka and I alone together. So to break it I start to whistle a random tune to fill the silence.

"You know, you didn't have to come with me." Haruka closes his eyes, starting to feel annoyed by my whistling.

I abruptly stop. "Sorry. And I wanted to." I say softly under my breath, turning my head in the opposite direction of his.

He shifts his eyes over to me. "Why? Every time we're together, it's just quiet."

I snap my head back at him in utter disbelief. "You're the one that stays quiet. Try to speak up or something. Rin didn't have a problem with that." I mutter the last part, hoping he didn't hear me, but I was wrong.

Haruka stops in his tracks and hastily turns to face me, staring grimly at me. "Well then go with him! If that's all you're thinking about, then go with Rin! I'm not stopping you."

Flabbergasted by his outburst, I attack back. "What the hell is your problem? Why does it matter to you if I'm thinking about Rin? We don't even know each other that well for you to start feeling jealous."

"Who the hell said I was jealous?" Haruka barks at me.

"I did! I can visibly see your emotions Haruka. You're not that very good at hiding them." I plainly state, getting up and personal to him.

He flinches by my statement. "How? No one can ever tell how I'm feeling, besides Makoto."

I smirk at him. "It's a trait I developed when I was younger. That's one advantage about my dad being in the Army." I roll my eyes at my own remark and groan.

We stay standing in the middle of a random neighborhood, not anywhere close to my house. I quickly lose patience as I glance down at my watch. I still had a lot of time left till my siblings got home. And I know for certain that I didn't want to spend any time with my dad since we still haven't recovered from that last argument we had.

"Listen. Whatever you gotta say to me, say it. Because I'm losing patience here and I would like to go somewhere since I now have the time to do it." I demand, already getting irritated by Haruka's mix emotions.

"The ocean." He bluntly says after I began to walk pass him. I stop where I was, fixating my attention down to the ground. I sigh tiredly and face him.

"Yes. The ocean. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not in a merry mood anymore and would appreciate if you leave me alone so I can have some peace and quiet to myself." I shut my eyes, turn around and head to wherever the beach was. All of a sudden I feel Haruka grab my hand to turn me around to face him as I glare into his serious stare.

"I'm going too."

I pull my hand away vastly. "Like hell you will. What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?"

Still giving me an austere stare, he slowly strides his way up in front of me and looks down at me while he invades my personal space, but something in me wouldn't back away. I felt like a deer caught in headlights as I continue to glare at his blue sapphire eyes.

"I'm going."

I gulp nervously, deciding to not fight back. It was obvious he wasn't going to give up easily. I sigh as I turn my back to him.

"Whatever. Just keep your distance."

"Fine by me."

Finally, after arguing for that brief and awkward period Haruka and I arrive at the beach. I peek over at him, seeing him gaze at the water with such a passion that I have never seen before it makes me start to feel guilty that I blew up on him.

'What the hell is going on here? Why am I starting to feel sorry for him? He's the one that blew everything out of proportion. Ugh, what am I supposed to do?' I muster all my pride and throw it away as I face Haruka, and notice that he isn't next to me anymore, only his school uniform. My eyes widen as I rapidly move my gaze at the ocean, coming across Haruka in his swimming shorts jumping into the water.

I find myself to be awestruck by his form when he dove into the deep end. "**Wow.**" I admire his freestyle swimming as he swims farther away the shore.

"**Whoa, whoa! **You're going too far out! Haruka!" I drop my backpack on the ground as I hurl to the water while taking my uniform off as well, leaving only my undergarments on. It's not until later is what I realized what I just did.

I acted without thinking and swam towards Haruka who kept swimming his way farther and farther out. "Haruka! Haruka, come back!" I shout in between breaths making my way to him. He stops and turns to face, I stop when I unexpectedly see a rip current forming not that far from where he was.

My eyes widen in terror. "Haruka! Get away! There's a rip current behind you!"

Not even double-checking to see if I was telling the truth, Haruka takes note and hurriedly swims in my direction. All of a sudden something forcefully pulls my body under water, turning me around in circles, making it difficult for me to swim to the surface. I hold my breath for as long as I could but the rip current strikes me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and making me swallow the salty water.

* * *

Haruka doesn't detect Luna in plain sight anymore so anxiety rushes through his mind as he panics and tries to find her. He then notices a rip current where Luna was and without a second thought, he dives into it.

The rough forces of the current make it impossible for him to search for Luna, especially when the salt is burning his eyes. He finally recognizes a limp body thrown out of the current and into the peaceful side of the ocean water. He dives further down and grabs a hold of her. He wraps his arms around her abdomen to get a better grip when he rises out of the water.

Haruka accesses the shoreline while carrying Luna's limp body. He coughs some water out of him as he gently places Luna's body down. He examines her chest to see if it's rising, but it isn't. He instantly performs CPR on her to wake her back up. He succeeds when he sees her eyelids shoot open and cough hoarsely as water escapes her mouth; he smiles in relief, breathing heavily when he throws his body back on the sand.

* * *

Salt. That is all I tasted as I cough up the seawater that was inside me when the current took me for a little joy ride. My throat begins to burn, as did the inside of my nose while water runs down from it. I gasp for air when all the water left my body; clutching on my chest, I can feel the adrenaline coursing through me. I then remember about Haruka. I kick my feet in the sand, trying to gather my balance to stand, but I stumble and fall on top of a wet, bare chested guy. I wince at the pain on my left leg, but then come to a realization that I was on top of Haruka.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry." I scramble away from him, noticing his arms grasping his stomach and chest.

"It's – it's all right." He groans as he is picking his body up. "Are you okay though? Does anything hurt?"

I touch my left leg and as I did I wince when an excruciating pain shot up from it. "Damn. Yeah, just a little. I'm probably bruised or something. Did you, save me?"

Haruka's wet strands of his hair fall in front of his face as he nods. I open my mouth to thank him but I couldn't. I'm speechless that he risked his life to save mine. "Uh, thank you. I mean, like, ugh— I don't know what to say. I guess I owe you one."

Haruka just smirk and shakes his head. "It's fine. Let's just get you home."

Pushing myself off the ground, I stumble a little from the pain in my leg, making it complicated for me to stand. I feel myself about to fall but was caught by Haruka's arms. I feel my cheeks burn when my nose touches his. I slowly back away and face the ground, but I then notice my attire. I was in my bra and underwear. I don't care if I'm in them, because they just remind me of a two-piece bathing suit, but I was very self-conscience of my body because of my scars.

Haruka takes notice of my stomach, but doesn't say anything. I cover it with my arms. "Please don't ask questions. I'm not ready to discuss it." I whisper so lightly, hoping he heard me, and he did as he reaches for my arm and places it over his shoulder. He begins to walk to the parking lot.

He sends me a heartwarming smile that makes my stomach flop and my throat close up. He then speaks up and his voice sounds so soothing it makes me gives me butterflies inside my stomach, making me feel a little nervous.

"It's fine. I'll wait until then."


	11. Unexpected Surprise

Hello everyone! I hope you all are really enjoying this story so far, and finally the time has come between Luna and Haruka which is... flirting lol and a very interesting spontaneous move comes later at the end of the chapter that i'm sure you all will enjoy ;)

*special_ thanks to those that followed and favorited: Lady My and chivini! You all are awesome!_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Surprise**

"**Oh my gosh, are you all right Luna?! Do you need us to go and get you?**" Alicia worriedly questions as I carefully put my skirt back on, trying to avoid hitting my bruise, which is starting to yellow up. Haruka had placed me on bench near the access of the beach and handed me my clothes so I could place them back on. I balance my cell phone in between my shoulder and ear while I button my shirt back on.

"**I'm fine Alicia. No need to worry.**" I reassure her so she wouldn't worry as much than she already was. I then remembered Haruka telling me something about his house is only a couple of blocks down, giving me an idea.

"**Actually Alicia, don't mention this to dad. I'm going over to a friend's house right now to study for some midterms. Tell him I'll be back before dinner.**" I assign to her, hoping she agrees with it. I could hear her sigh on the other end.

"**Okay. Just please be careful, all right?**" She requests, still with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

I say goodbye and hang up the phone, letting out a breath of air that I had held in.

"So what did you tell her?" Haruka asks as he over shadows me.

I smile coyly at him. "I told her that I was going to a friend's house to study for midterms and I would be back before dinner."

Nodding his head, Haruka asks again. "Okay, who's place are you going to? Because Gou lives way farther than my place."

I shake my head. "I never mentioned Gou." He raises his eyebrows, surprised by my comment.

"You're coming over to my place? How nice of you to invite yourself over. Since we barely know each other."

I pick my hands up in front of me and shake them in a defensive manner. "If it's all right with you. I mean it would seem reasonable to go to your place since it is closer, that's if your parents don't mind."

Haruka shakes his head and chuckles lightly to himself. "It's fine. I'm just teasing. And my I don't live with my parents. Just letting you know."

I smile at him while I continue to wring the salt water out of my hair. I let my wavy hair fall loose in front of face; shaking it wildly like a dog, I accidently get Haruka wet.

"Sorry." I laugh while he wipes away the extra water on his face.

"It's fine. Do you think you'll be fine to walk or do you want me to help again?" He inquires, examining my injury worriedly.

I look down at my leg and gently touch it. I wince a bit but not to where Haruka notices so I wouldn't trouble him with my aid. "I'm fine. I think I can wa—," I lose my balance again as the pain shoots through my body, yet again. Thankfully Haruka caught me… again.

"I really got to stop doing that." I nervously laugh while I hold onto Haruka's arms. He adjusts his position to make it more comfortable for him to hold onto me. He then turns around to his back facing me and kneels down to the ground.

"Here, climb on my back."

Staring to feel the guilt settle in, I oppose. "No, no. It's fine. I can walk. You've already done enough."

Then without hesitation, Haruka grabs my arms and wrap them around his neck on his back; finding his balance he picks his body up while grabbing my legs. I tighten my grip around his neck, not too tight to where he can't breathe, but to where I won't fall off. I plant my head on his shoulder as he starts to walk. Feeling my breathing pattern change, I calm myself down and softly speak into his ear.

"Thank you."

I feel his face tense up a bit then soften, as if a smile formed across his face. So I peek over his head and saw him, smiling.

"Anytime."

* * *

I make myself comfortable on the floor near the back opening of the house, revealing the sun starting to set. I admire the beauty of nature instead of the pain still lingering in my left leg. I wince and shout when I felt something hot press up against it.

"Ow! That fucking hurts!" I curse unexpectedly as I cover my mouth as quickly as I said it when I saw Haruka placing a hot compress on my leg. His stunned facial expression made me choke out a giggle.

"I am so sorry. I'm don't normally cuss like that. You just… surprised me is all." I wipe a small tear away from the corner of my eye, not realizing I was laughing that hard to the point of me crying.

Haruka lets out a small laugh. "It's all right. I'm sorry too. I should've warned you first before putting it on." He takes a seat across from me as I turn my attention back outside, still admiring the beauty.

Breathing in the fresh air, I exhale slowly putting my body at ease as I feel the air inside me cool my body down. I then feel Haruka staring at me so I swift my head over in his direction, and as I did I see him smiling at me. The blood rushes to my face making me feel tingly inside.

"May I help you?" I ask nervously as I pull on the ends of the sleeves down to cover my hands. It felt weird wearing Haruka's clothes. He didn't want me to stay wet so he lent me a pair of gray warm-ups and a plain dark blue long sleeved shirt, which I had to admit, was quite comfortable.

My heart starts to race when Haruka long legs barely graze mine, making a small spark flicker inside me. He chuckles lightly. "Nah, I'm fine. How about you?"

Shrugging my shoulders I wave my hand in front of my face. "Eh, I've been better. Are you sure you're okay? You're arm looks like you got hit by a weed whacker."

Haruka wasn't even aware that his arm was injured. He glances at the yellow green bruise beginning to form, but just shrugs his shoulders and gives me a reassuring smile. "Can't even feel it."

I pursed my lips together, trying to think of a topic to talk about. "So how long have you been swimming? You had a splendid form when you dove into the water, before I almost got myself killed trying to protect _you_." I let out an awkward laugh, unsure if it was too soon to start making jokes about the situation that occurred to us.

Surprised to hear him laughing as well Haruka shakes his head. "That was pretty stupid of me to just dive in there without seeing the warning signs that were planted all over the access."

I raise an eyebrow, "You think?"

"Haha." He laughs awkwardly while he scratches the back of his head. "I really am –,"

I stop him by raising my hand up. "Please, no more apologies. It's fine. Now you know to not make anymore impulsive decisions." I smirk coyly at him while I mess with the ends of my hair, feeling how damage it is I knew I was in for a hair treatment soon.

"Yeah, I've been told that several times. I can't help myself sometimes. If I see an opportunity to get in water, I take it. Like when the guys and I went all around town to search for stuff to start our swim club, we went into to pool supply store and there were tanks with water inside of them. So I just stripped down to my swim shorts and was about to get in, but Makoto and Nagisa stopped me before I could."

I choke on my tea that I was drinking but held it back so I wouldn't spit it out, and I laughed out loud after I swallowed it. "Oh my God! Okay, I think I have a little more self control than that." I pound on my chest to make the tea settle down and not rise up.

"Yeah, I should stop doing that." He holds onto his stomach, laughing as much as I am.

"But I do understand why. I mean the water is so intriguing that I can't help but want to jump into a pool whenever I see one. I mean, there was this one time that me and Rin snuck into some random school's pool to go for a –," My eyes dismayed wide open when I brought that memory up without even realizing it. My mouth stays hanging open, dumbfounded by my own stupidity.

Haruka's hurt look on his face made me feel like I stuck a butterfly knife in his stomach and twisted it until he screamed for me to stop. I bite my lip, fiddling with my fingers I speak up. "Anyways, I get kind of obsessed with the water too."

I cover my mouth then smacked my forehead, since it would've been weird to ask Haruka to do it for me; even though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind.

'Wait, why am I getting all worked up with this? We're not even dating! So then… why do I feel guilty when I bring Rin up? Man this is so confusing!' I blink repeatedly as I try to gather my thoughts when I look back outside, seeing the blood orange sky stretch out across above us.

"Luna?" I hear Haruka call out to me. I shift my attention to him, about to speak, but was cut short as he swiftly sets his lips on mine.


	12. Traumatized

Well hello again :) **This chapter can be sensitive to some viewers or not, but just in case... Warning! lol**

*special_ thanks to those that followed: chocoholic123 ( and for the review :3)_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Traumatized**

'He's kissing me. Why am I not pushing him away?' My eyelids slowly close while I kiss Haruka back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He places his hand behind my head, letting my hair intertwine with his fingers as he pulls me closer to deepen the kiss.

After several seconds of intimate kissing I pull away to get some air. I breathe heavily as he does the same; we stare at each other for a while then begin kissing again. We both knew from the start there was something between us, but neither of us wanted to admit it. I run my fingers through his soft silky hair as he places his body over mine, since I was immobile, and pushes my hair behind my ear, cupping my face with his smooth hands. Then, his knee hits my left leg, and that was the end of it all.

"Fucking shit!" I scream as I shove Haruka off of me while I hold onto my leg.

"I'm so sorry." He scurries up from the floor and hurries over to my aid, but I just raise my hand up to stop him while I feel a small tear forming on the corner of my eyes.

"Please. Don't. Get. Near. Me." I order in sharp tone, my eyes glaring at his. He backs away when he notices my expression, but still gives me a sorrowful glance. I sigh tiredly as I close my eyes and sit back against the sliding door.

Suddenly I feel myself being pulled into an embrace. Without even hearing him move I open my eyes to find Haruka on top of me again, with his knee completely avoiding my leg, hugging me tightly in his arms. Completely caught off guard my body stiffens a bit, but relaxes when I feel his heartbeat beating rhythmically, making me feel lighthearted and airy.

"I want you." He whispers, to what sounds like to me, in a very seductive manner. Appalled by his remark I push him off of me, making him land hard on the floor.

"What the hell? What is wrong with you! Just because we kissed doesn't automatically mean that we're going to have sex! That's not a green light saying: 'Oh wow, if she's kissing me already then she must want to have sex.' No. No. No! I do NOT roll like that!" I burst out at him angrily as hot tears rush down my face without my knowing.

"Wait –," He begins but I interrupt him with more antics.

"No Haruka! I honestly thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come here. I should not have kissed you. I'm leaving." I struggle to pick myself up as the pain shoots up from my leg and to my abdomen. I attempt to walk over to the front door, ignoring the excruciating pain, couldn't hold it much longer. I almost fall off balance but I catch myself on the staircase, sobbing like a complete idiot. I cover my mouth as I choke on my sobs uncontrollably.

Those memories came flooding back into my mind of that night. That reckless night that I completely regret ever going to and will never forget.

* * *

_The smell of alcohol lingered in the air; mix with a musky/sour scent of cigarettes, beer, vodka, and weed. Not a very pleasant smell at all but it got some getting used to as I kept strolling the crowded house full of drunk and high ass people, avoiding any use of liquor, because I did not want to get drunk. This was supposed to be the party of the year as bragged by many, but in my opinion, it was disgusting._

_Everyone was making out with each other all over the damn place, nowhere to sit, so that left me just standing and watching everyone doing their thing. I came here with my friend Jennifer since she is the one that begged me to tag along since she didn't want to be left alone; turns out I'm the one that is left alone since she paraded around the house trying to find a good score. Whatever that meant, I really didn't know any of these lingos and didn't want to either. Well I haven't seen her since and don't know where she could possibly be._

_Getting completely agitated with just alcohol being only served at this party, I make my way to the congested kitchen, trying to find a cup to grab some water from the fridge. Making my way past everyone conversing with each other, I search for plastic red cups but couldn't find anything. Then I suddenly feel a slight tap on my shoulder that made me jump out of anxiety. I rapidly turn my head around to see who is trying to grab my attention and I then notice a guy that was slightly taller than me with scruffy, wavy dirty blonde hair, nice porcelain complexion, with beautiful ice blue eye embedding themselves into mine. He didn't seem like a threat as he was displaying a red cup in my face with a very cute toothy grin._

_I anxiously grab the cup and raise my eyebrows curiously at him. "Uh, thanks. How did you know I was looking for one?"_

_He smirks down at me while placing his hands inside his faded jean pockets, shrugging his shoulders at me. "I notice you looking around for one and decided to be a nice guy and give you this one that I found in the cabinet."_

_I was very hesitant to drink from the cup so I examine it thoroughly to make sure there was nothing in there to get me drunk or any roofies. Nothing, so I go to the fridge and get some water from it. I shift my eyes to him and notice he's holding onto his chest, giving me a hurt look._

_"Why I am offended that you would have to check to see if I would drug you." He says in a joking manner._

_I shrug my shoulders. "Do you blame me? This is a very shady party with a lot of shady people from school." I take a sip from my cup, eyeing him up and down to get a real good look at him, but then I was rudely shoved, spilling some of the water on the floor._

_"Hey! Watch where your going dude! You just made me spill my drink!" I turn my head to yell at the person that pushed me, but that was my number one mistake. Because without my knowing while I was getting distracted, the blond guy discretely drugs my drink. After the guy apologized for pushing me, I turn my attention back to the dirty blond._

_"So, what grade are you in?" The blond guy starts the questions while we both made our way out of the crowd. I suddenly start to feel a bit dizzy and drowsy. I shake my head as I try to keep my eyes open while talking to the guy._

_"I – um," I couldn't concentrate on my words. "I'm going to be a freshman. And you?" He looks at me with a smug grin on his face, but I didn't pay attention to it, as I was trying my best to stay awake._

_"Oh, I'm a senior. Hey, how about we head upstairs, it's probably quieter up there." And that was the end of it all. I had no control of my body as I fell into a state of comatose and didn't wake up till the next morning, lying in someone's bed, naked._

_I rub my face and my temples, trying to comprehend what had happened. I then feel a sudden unexpected throbbing pain in my private. Petrified by what I might find under the sheets, I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly as I throw the sheets off my body. Completely horrified by my findings I cover my mouth to hold back my screams. There was so much blood that I didn't know what to do. My eyes widen while tears uncontrollably fell down and I choked on my silent sobs._

_The lower half of my body felt like it was hit by an 18-wheeler going a 100 mph; I could not move my body. I couldn't even remember anything from last night. Then it hit me. The last thing the blond guy said to me before I blacked out was "I want you", and then he started ripping my clothes off my body. That was my last memory of last night._

_"Oh my God. Oh my God. No, this can't be happening. It just can't." I kept crying uncontrollably until a couple of people found me in my state of shock and trauma. I find my eyes set on a bouncy red haired girl and a short brunette haired boy, both looked to be my age, at the doorway._

_Still sensitive to what happened to me, I found any little thing a threat. I started to shout indignantly at them to go away but they both reassured me that they were harmless. The curled red haired girl came up to me and covered my exposed body while the boy scrambles my clothes up from the floor and neatly folded them next to me._

_"Wh-who are you? And why are you here?" I nervously asked them, still unsure whether I should trust them or not. The girl pulls me into a tight embrace and the boy places his hand on my head._

_"My name is Elizabeth and this is Alex. We spent the night here and when we woke up to leave, we heard a couple of guys talking in the living room and their conversation got our attention." The red head began to explain. Then the boy spoke up._

_"One thing led to another, we put that guy in his place and came up here to find you." He gives me a heartwarming smile that I still didn't know how to take it as. "We need to take her to the hospital by the way and tell the police." He informs Elizabeth, but I quickly objected._

_"NO!" They're both taken back by my outburst, seeing me starting to cry again. "I don't want anyone to know about this. Please. It's embarrassing. Will you do that for me?" I desperately asked them, hanging my head low while holding onto Elizabeth's hand._

_They both share a glance and nodded their heads. "Okay." They both hug my tightly and that was the beginning of a new friendship. I knew I was forever in their debt._

* * *

I feel Haruka's hand touch me, but I smack it away, not wanting any sympathy. "No! Don't touch me!" I couldn't stop crying and I didn't want to. The memory of that night is just too painful.

Then Haruka grabs me by shoulders and pulls me into a tight embrace, not once letting me go. I struggle to push him away but he holds his stance.

"That's not what I meant! I didn't mean it that way!" He says in between hits that I was blowing to his shoulders out of frustration.

I stop the hitting but not the weeping when he gives me his explanation. I bury my face into his shoulder while he places his hand on the back of my head, soothing my hair back as he picks me up "bridal style" and takes me back to the living room. Gently, he sets my on his couch and moves my bangs out of the way, giving me a worrisome expression.

He then finally asks why I was crying the way I was after I begin to clam down. My lips begin to tremble as I unravel with what happened to me the end of my 8th grade year. His eyes widen, overwhelmed by all the information I gave him. His gaze then softens as he pulls me into another hug, while whispering in my ear.

"I will never do that to you. Never. And I'm sorry I said that, it's not my intention to hurt you in any way. All I meant from what I said is that I want to be with you and I want you to be with me. Only me."

Confused by his request I ask, "What do you mean Haruka?"

Haruka smiles warmly at me, making me feel safe and protected. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing but will you be my girlfriend?"

I stammer at my words, surprised by his question, I smile back at him. Grabbing his face, I kiss him gently then pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

His eyes brighten when I gave him my response, so he pulls me to lie on his chest and caresses my cheek while pushing my hair out of my wet and sticky face. I felt at ease being with him. I felt restored and I hadn't felt like that in a very long time. I slowly close my eyes while I listen to his heartbeat as it begins to put me in a slumber, but before I did, I hear him say one last thing.

"I will protect you. Don't forget that." At that, I smile one last time, falling into a trance on his chest.

* * *

_Revised version._


	13. Where My Demons Hide

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been awhile, this whole damn government shutdown thing happening here the in the USA is affecting me because my mom-in-law isn't working so i have to actually get off the computer and do some damn work around the house -.-' but oh well! finally finished this chapter which took me forever because i had a small case of writers block. Now on to the next chapter for me! I probably won't be able to maybe upload it till later bc of the whole government thing but until that mayhem is over, i will probably only upload once a week, depending on how much free time i have to myself (away from daughter, mom in law, husband and other household family members)

*special_ thanks to those that followed/ favorited: Miyu101, Captain-Winter, and AkibaraLatina. Hannahthemelon for reviewing (that's awesome how you can relate with Luna :D it really is!) and Chocoholic123 (Thanks! ;D) You guys are awesome!_

_(Tonma17, you're even more awesome! ;D)_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Where My Demons Hide**

Feeling groggy as soon as I wake up from my nap, I rub my eyes, but flinch from the sudden pain that came from them. I feel how puffy they are and remembered that I had been crying earlier. I then notice the moon shining into the living room and onto Haruka's face. I admire his facial features, giving him small kiss on the cheek, but stop as I widen my eyebrows in horror.

"CRAP!" I shout when I realize that it's nighttime and I wasn't home, but in a boy's house, lying on top of him.

My sudden outburst jolts Haruka out of his slumber while holding onto his head. "What happened? Are you okay?" he questions but I ignore him while I frantically search for my phone.

I pushed myself off the couch, still limping slightly from my leg, but the sense of fear kicks in, making me completely ignore the pain all together. I then hear my ringtone muffle under a couple of pillows on the floor. I pounce my way towards the phone like a cat catching a rat in its grasp. The bright light blinded my sore eyes making me squint, but open wide once I see my dad's name on the caller ID.

I quickly and hesitantly answer the phone. "**H-hello**?"

"**Luna Ariana Mejia! Where the hell are you?!**" I move the phone away from my ear after hearing my dad's ear piercing voice break through the line.

I hadn't even checked the time, so I glance at my phone and notice it was already going to be 10 o'clock. 'Oh shit.' I mentally slap myself.

"**I'm at Gou's house. I accidently dozed off while watching a movie with her. I am so so sorry dad. It won't happen again.**" I apologized briskly, hoping that he'll buy the lie and let me off the hook. I bite my lower lip as I wait anxiously for his response.

"**Oh, that's right. You were over there weren't you? Well anyways, just come back home already. It's getting late.**" He wearily states, as I can hear him sigh in the other end. I really didn't want to go home. I was too exhausted from today's trauma that all I want to do is sleep and lay still. So my eyes lit up when I thought of an idea.

"**Uh, yeah about that. Is it all right if I can stay the night over? I mean I already have my bags here and I can just wash my uniform. And it's a long walk home and I don't want to bother her parents take me or you to come and get me for that matter.**" I cross my fingers, hoping that he will say yes.

I can hear him groan in frustration but calms downs and answers my question. "**Yeah that's fine. But this isn't going to become a habit!**"

Holding in my squeal, I salute by myself, grinning goofily. "**Yes sir!**" I hear him laugh as he tells me goodnight and to be careful.

Placing my phone on the floor I turn my attention back to Haruka, who is thrown off by me speaking English. I giggle at his confused expression as I lift myself off the floor and head over to where he was still sitting. The pain from my leg being tolerable now instead agonizing; Haruka takes notice of it right away and grins at me.

"Feel better now I'm assuming?"

I grin at him as I plop my body next to his, bringing my legs up on the couch while I lie on top of his chest. "I guess you can say that. It's not as bad."

He caresses my cheek and grabs a strand of my hair to twirl it between his fingers. "So are you going home already?" he pouts down at me with sad eyes that I just roll mine at him playfully.

"Nah. I'm staying. Told my dad I'm gonna spend the night at "Gou's" so I wouldn't have to leave." I put air quotations around Gou's name, hoping he got the hint that I meant his place.

Haruka's expression went from glum to stunned in a matter of seconds, and I found it quite funny, but I didn't show it. "Wait, what? So what does that mean…?" He raises an eyebrow, trying to comprehend what I said.

I close my eyes, pretending to go to sleep but still responding to his question. "It means that I am staying the night. If you don't mind?" I slowly peek my eye open to see his facial expression, hoping he doesn't get mad that I invited myself to stay.

Haruka blinks at me, then smirks. "You're on a roll today, aren't you? Inviting yourself over yet again. Why don't you just move in already?" He jokes while I hit his arm that is resting on mine.

"It's not that. I don't want to go home yet. I'm still sore and it'll just be a bother to go home now. You get me?"

Haruka simply nods his head as he closes his eyes as well. I smile as I look up to see his calm, serene face tilted on top of my head. I really couldn't believe I'm already dating this guy that I first met on the beach when I moved here almost two weeks ago. I barely even know him and vice-versa with him knowing me.

We don't know anything about each other, besides our passion for the water and swimming. Other than that, I know nothing else on this guy. And the only other thing he knows about me is my deep dark secret that not even my own family knows about. So why are we going out? Feeling a little uncomfortable now, I slide away from him, making his eyes bolt open and stare at me in confusion.

"Are you okay? Did I make you uncomfortable again? I'm sorry." He apologizes quickly before I can even say anything.

Confined by his plea, I raise my hand to stop him. "Whoa, calm down there Speedy Gonzalez. That's not it. It's just… well, I've been thinking and I came to a realization that we don't know each other. You know?"

Haruka pursed his lips together, knowing that I was right his cheeks redden from embarrassment. "You're right. I shouldn't have asked you to go out with me. I –," I cover his mouth before he apologizes again. He wipes my hand away and gives me a solemn look.

"Look it's not that I don't want to go out with you, because I do. But I would feel a little more comfortable if we acquaint ourselves better by being friends first. Wouldn't you agree?" I make the friendly suggestion, hoping he doesn't take it the wrong way and thinks that I'm shooting him down.

He just smiles his typical heart-melting smile at me as he places his hand on my head. "No I hear you and I am completely for it."

I sigh in relief after hearing him say that. I scoot myself back to the edge of the couch while I pick my knees up to my chest and hug them tightly. I click my tongue against my teeth, trying to fill the silence up.

"So what do you want to know?" He questions suddenly, making me tense my shoulders inward to my body.

As I place my hand on my chin, I begin to think. "Hmm, well I guess anything really? Like: what are your hobbies, what sports do you like, favorite subject, first kiss? Anything really."

Haruka throws out a chuckle. "Really? Well that seems simple enough. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to doing this?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Do what? This? Conversing with a girl?" I even begin to giggle at that, but stop myself before I could by holding onto my mouth.

"It's all right to laugh. And yeah, I mean I never bothered to get to know any girls. They never really caught my attention you know? They all seemed the same to me. Boring. Bland. Not into with what I was in to. So that's why I stuck with swimming and the water."

I smile lightly at his explanation, knowing exactly with what he meant by that. "I know that feeling. I mean I've been there plenty of times. Why bother dating immature guys when I can just be free in the water. I mean, yeah I had like one boyfriend before but –"

I was instantly cut off by Haruka questioning me with a sudden curiosity linger behind it. "A boyfriend, huh? Who was the lucky guy?"

My cheeks redden when he asked, as I still remember those memories of being with my ex. "His name was Alex. We were on the same swim team, but prior to that, in case you forgot, he is also the one that found me in my state of trauma."

"Ah."

"Yeah. We started dating like a year after that and everything was going fine, until…" I stop to take a little breather. I really didn't want to talk about my mom's death, but since we are getting to know each other, so I figured it would be all right.

I slowly breathe out through my nose and begin explaining to him. "Until my mom passed away. After that my whole life changed and what Alex and I had, began to crumble. It was awkward being around him after we broke up, but he was still there for me. He was the one that made me continue swimming and living when I just wanted to end it all."

Haruka's eyes sunk when I spoke the last sentence. "What do you mean?"

I swallow the lump that is lodge in my throat. I rub my neck, trying to soothe it as I was starting to get a little anxious with telling him. "Okay, but if I tell you this, promise me you won't tell anyone."

He nods his head sternly at me, making not even second-guessing his trustworthiness. So I muster up all the strength I have left in me and decide to let all my demons out on the floor.

"Okay, well with what I said is exactly how it comes off. I wanted to end my life. I know it was a stupid decision to act on but I couldn't stop myself. I was so close to my mom, like she was a sister to me. She had me at a very young age, 16 to be exact and my dad was already enlisted into the Army; he was 19 going to turn 20 just a week before he left to training. So there wasn't that big of an age gap between me and my mom. I was only 15 years older than her; she could've easily been my older sister. So that's why we were so close. That's why it hit me the hardest when she passed away, which is why my stomach is like this." I pick my shirt up, just before it hit where my breasts started, revealing my scarred abdomen to Haruka.

Haruka just stares with no emotion, just a small wince when I picked my shirt up to show him. I pull my shirt back down and continued talking.

"Alex found out about it and stopped me. Do you wanna know what he did? He slapped me so hard that I didn't even react when he did. That's how bad it hurt and how I was in complete shock with what he did, but I'm glad he did." I smile to myself. "He made me realize that I had to move on. That I couldn't just sulk around feeling sorry for myself and try to mutilate my body. It wasn't going to bring my mom back so what was the point.

I stopped my shenanigans and concentrated harder on swimming. My mom was my backbone when it came to me swimming but when she passed I had the support of my swim team. They were always there for me and so was Alex. After that, Alex and I stayed close friends until I moved though. Since then, we haven't really spoken to each other." I gently touch the crescent moon necklace on my neck as I start to play with it with my fingers.

"Wow, so you've been through a lot, and that Alex guy, has helped you with it all huh?" I could sense a bit of hurt in Haruka's tone, but he doesn't show it.

I smile up at him and reassured him. "Oh but he wasn't the only one. Yeah he was the ex boyfriend but I also had my best friend who has been by my side too. Elizabeth is her name but I call her Eli. Her and Alex were always there for me when I needed help. Eli is actually the one that told Alex about my cutting and depression state, and even though I was pissed at the time when she told him, I thanked her for doing so. They're amazing people. Best friends I could've asked for." I could feel my eyes start to water up, as I try to hold the tears back.

"Whoa, that was a pretty long explanation for me talking about having a boyfriend. Didn't mean to go into that much detail. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with dumping all that on you." I laugh awkwardly trying to pass the silence he was giving after I finished explaining my whole damn life story.

He gives me a warm smile. "It's fine. I didn't mind at all. I'm just happy that you trust me enough to tell me, especially with the scars. I thought you were never going to trust me enough this soon though."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Seeing him smile just made me feel all knotty inside my stomach. I really did like him, but I didn't want to rush things between us so soon. "Yeah, but things change. You're different, not like any of the other guys that I've met before. You're real and that's rare. You don't put up an act or pretend to care, because you actually do. I guess, that's one of the reasons why I like you so much Haruka."

After saying all that, I could see Haruka's cheeks flushing a tint of pink but he doesn't turn away, just locking his eyes on mine and stares intensely at me. "I like you too. So lets talk some more. I think I'm staring to get the hang of this now." He bellows out a small chuckle and as did I as well.

Throughout the night we just stayed up talking about nonsense stuff when we were kids, to our likes and dislikes, our friends, my home in Texas, my culture and just about life in general. I even taught him a few words in English but failed miserably when he just butchered some of them. We both laughed so much that night that we basically laughed ourselves to sleep at around 2 a.m. I slowly open my tired eyes and find myself sleeping on the couch and Haruka on the floor. I smile at the sight, knowing how comfortable and confident I am to be near a guy for once since the incident. To that, I fall back asleep and wait for the next morning to come around.

* * *

Song Inspiration is Demons by Imagine Dragons

Thought it fit Luna perfectly especially with her rape issues, suicidal thoughts, cutting and dealing with her moms death. And how Haruka just want to be there for her, such power behind it, it's ridiculous. Such an amazing song.

_Revised version_


	14. Do You Trust Me?

Hello y'all! lol (fake texan accent that nobody has where i live lol) Sorry for the delay everyone, been pretty busy with my personal life. Getting pretty hectic but i'm trying to balance that with this story for all you followers and favoriters! So please enjoy!

*special_ thanks to those that followed/ favorited: jazzigirl95, Mia Heartnet, XxSayaKeikokuRyuuxX, Lupa-will-fly, Mariamoonshine and RandomCelebLover! (__You all are awesome! :D)_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Do You Trust Me?**

_Feeling my chest being compressed downward, I shot my eyes open rapidly as I sit up fast from the floor. I grab my chest and clutch tight on it, feeling the pain settle down a bit. I exhale slowly out through my nose while I try to gather my thoughts on what I just felt, and then I realized that I'm not in Haruka's living room. I'm in bedroom, but don't know who's it is. I rub my eyes as I try to figure out where I am, and then it hit me._

_I'm in the same room, where it happened. My mind begins to race as I start to have a panic attack on the bed._

_"Well hello beautiful." Says an ominous voice, hidden within the shadows._

_I snap my head up when I heard the familiar yet eerie voice, my eyes as wide as can be when I see the same guy that raped me at the party. I snarl at the sight of his disgusting presence while he just smirks evilly at me. Ready to plunge at him, my body froze. I couldn't move any parts of my body. I try to speak, and couldn't. I'm completely paralyzed and there was nothing I could do to get rid of it. In horror, I begin to see him strip down his clothes, bearing naked I see him getting closer and closer to me. I shut my eyes tight and began to scream._

* * *

"AHH!" I jolt up from where I'm laying and screamed a blood-curdling scream. I knew I had the same reoccurring nightmare, as my clothes were stuck to my body from all the sweat I produced whenever I had the nightmare. I wipe the sweat away from my forehead, then bringing my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly. All of a sudden, I hear footsteps coming from outside, so I pick my head up and see Makoto in his uniform, breathing heavily but taken back by my presence at the back entrance.

"Uh, hi." I send him a small awkward wave while he keeps staring confusingly at me. Then we hear another pair of footsteps coming from the kitchen and the sliding door open abruptly at us, revealing Haruka in nothing but an apron and his swimming shorts, which make me blush at the sight of him.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" Haruka runs over to me to kneel down by my side as he grabs my hand and examines me, making sure I'm all right.

Feeling my hear begin to race, I remember Makoto standing at the back door so I turn my attention at him, my heartbeat starting to calm itself down. Haruka notices my gaze facing the other direction; curious to see what I am looking at he moves his head and finds himself face-to-face with goofy grinning Makoto.

"Oh, Makoto. Morning." Haruka simply states while I notice he backs away from me, just a tad.

'Guess he doesn't want Makoto to get any second thoughts on us?' I question myself, but shrug it off as I push myself off the floor.

"Good morning. Uh… I'm confused? Why is Luna here? And why are you wearing an apron?" Makoto points out Haruka's strange attire then back at me, trying to get some answers out of us.

I clear my throat. "Well after we went home yesterday, we stopped by the beach and one thing led to another, I hurt myself and decided to stay the night. Speaking of which," I glance at my left leg; slightly putting pressure on it, I wince at the small pain emitting from it.

"It's not terminal; so I can walk. Well, thank you Haruka for your hospitality. I'll return these to you later, after I fluff and fold them." I search for my school bag, but then smelled something burning.

"Ugh, what's that stench? Smells like something's dying in here." I pinch my nose so the smell wouldn't enter anymore. As I said that, Haruka's eye widen as he makes his way to the kitchen in a heartbeat.

Makoto and I shared a look and decided to check on what happened. We enter the kitchen, fanning the grey smoke with our hands; we come across Haruka covering a pan with a lid to stop the smoke from escaping.

"Mackerel again?" Makoto sighs at the sight, while I keep fanning the smoke away from my face; scrunching my nose from the dissatisfying scent.

"No one says you have to eat it." Haruka muffles under the kitchen towel he has covering his mouth so the unpleasant smoke wouldn't get in his lungs.

I raise an eyebrow at the pan. "Well no one can eat it now. It's completely charred." I point the obvious out, but my comment just made the two of them give me odd stares.

That was my cue to leave. "Well I'll best be taking off now. See you guys at school." I wave bye to both Makoto and Haruka, grab my bag and take off before things got more awkward.

* * *

Haruka glues his eyes on Luna until she closes the door behind her, a part of him not wanting her to leave. Makoto takes notice of this and smirks, elbowing Haruka's rib playfully.

"So what was that about?"

Haruka closes his eyes and makes his way up the stairs and to his room, but not before Makoto follows to harass him. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" He slams the door shut just as soon as Makoto reaches up to him, stopping him in his tracks.

Staring at the door in his face Makoto just laughs. "You can't hide those feelings forever Haru. Does she not like you? Is that why you're acting like this?"

Within a matter of seconds after Makoto's question, Haruka swings he door open –fully dressed – and with his eyes still closed, he walks past Makoto to head down the stairs. Completely ignoring Makoto's interrogation.

"Okay, okay. You can tell me later when you're ready, but I know you better than you know yourself Haruka Nanase. You can't fool me." Makoto grins as brightly as ever at Haruka, who finally opens his eyes to give Makoto an annoyed glare.

"Let's just head to school." Haruka demands, as the two boys walk side by side in complete silence all the way to school.

* * *

"Ugh. Why did I have that same nightmare again? Why can't I ever just have normal dreams damnit!" I yell in frustration as I hit a nearby fence that I am walking past with my balled up fists. I don't normally get riled up with my nightmares, but it's been constant how they keep coming back. Haunting me forever in my sleep, and they just wont go away. I rub my eyes with my free hand and my temples to get rid of the pounding headache that is starting to form.

"Whoa chick, calm down. You're gonna end up hurting someone with those moves." My head shoots up as I come face to face with a marooned hair and shark-like teeth boy, already knowing who it is.

"Rin!" I laugh as I jump up onto him while he swings me around in circles, and then slowly places me back down to the ground. Good thing he did it slowly, if not then my leg would've been in trouble.

Cupping my face in his hand, Rin gives me a heartwarming stare with his amazing ruby red eyes and commences his face closer to mine. Mesmerized by his gaze, I try to back away, but he just pulls me in closer; planting his lips on to mine. His cushiony lips part and his slobbery wet tongue enter into my mouth. That is the moment I bluntly push him off making him stumble back a bit.

Stumped by my actions Rin questions with concern in his voice, "Are you okay? You've never done that before Luna." He then looks up and down at my attire and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing guy sweats?" He places his hands inside his pockets, still giving me a questioning glare.

I roll my eyes. "If you really need to know, Rin, they're Haruka's."

Taken back by response, distress in his wide eyes. "Haruka? Why are you wearing Haruka's clothes?"

Agitated by Rin's jealousy, I shake my hand in front of my face. "Look, I don't have time for this Rin. I have to get to school. Now if you'll please excuse me." As I was about to make my way past him, he grabs me by my wrist and suddenly pulls me into a tight embrace.

Feeling my cheeks heat up I couldn't bring myself to pull away; it felt right being in his arms again, but then I remembered why I was upset with him to begin with. So I push him away and glare intensely at his eyes.

"No. Don't. I might've been fine yesterday because I was just caught off guard with seeing you, but I'm still mad." I fold my arms across my chest as I turn my back to him to continue to walk off.

I hear his footsteps follow behind me while I try to quicken my pace to get away from him.

Exasperated by keeping up with me, he stops at his tracks and yells out. "What the hell did I do? I don't remember doing anything to make you so mad at me!"

Ceasing at his statement, I face him one more time with my bangs covering my angry eyes, as I stride up to him, not making eye contact once. I stop in front of him; still avoiding his eyes I raise my hand up and slap him on his cheek. Finally fixating my eyes to his, I see him rubbing his cheek completely clueless as to why I slapped him.

His anger rises as he starts to shout some more. "What the hell! What was that for!"

"You never called!" I shout angrily back at him, giving him a stern expression.

Blinking confusingly at me, he continues. "What do you mean call? Didn't we both agree not to call each other? That was YOUR idea. Remember?"

I bring my hands up to cover my face; out of frustration I roughly rub my eyes and temples as to why he is completely clueless. "Don't you remember that night, Rin? That last night we spent together at the local city pool we snuck into. We promised that we were gonna at least call each other. I gave you my number and you never called. I texted you, but you never texted back. You were avoiding me. Why?"

I finally ask him the question that has been bothering me since he left that day. I impatiently wait for his response, but of course, nothing. He just stares at me, gawking his mouth open and mumbling gibberish, trying to find the right words to say before he pisses me off anymore.

"Luna… I honestly don't know what to say. I don't have a good enough reason to give you." Rin scratches the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at me, seeing if it would change my mood. I doesn't. I continue to give him a fiery glare while I shake my head disappointedly.

"You know Rin, I thought there was something between us. Not relationship-wise friendship-wise. Yeah it was only a week but we spent every waking moment with each other. I considered you one of my best friends, and I didn't even get a fucking text!"

Rin's eyes widen once more by my cussing. "Since when did you curse so vulgarly?"

Waving my hand in front me. "I only cuss when I'm mad. And right now, I'm hurt and pissed. So don't expect me to act "Miss Kissey Goo Goo" when you come strolling around. Don't. And I repeat, don't kiss me like the way you did earlier again." I point my finger at him, moving it closer to his face as it touches the tip of his nose.

Rin solemnly nods his head. "I'm sorry. I really am. I should've called…"

Rolling my eyes at his apology, I snort annoyingly at him. "Please spare me the apologies." I glance down at my watch to see the time, and notice that I am already late to school.

"Damn! Now thanks to you, I'm late. Great, what the hell am I supposed to tell my dad now?" I smack my forehead as I smooth my hair back, trying to think of an idea.

"Listen, I know you're extremely pissed at me, but can I make it up?"

I give him a questioning look. "Go on."

Rin smirks – bearing his shark-like teeth at me that still sends chills down my spine whenever I see them – and snatches my hand, dragging me along with wherever he is going.

"Um, excuse me. Where do you think you're taking me? I have to get to school." I struggle to move his hand away from mine, but all of a sudden he twirls me closer to him as he gives me a feathery peck on the forehead.

"I'm going to make it up to you. Please, just come. You can miss one day of school."

'Yeah, but… Haruka?' I ask myself, unsure whether to go off with Rin or go to school. I glance down at my hand, feeling Rin's soft hands on mine; my feelings getting the better of me as I keep staring at his amazing red eyes filled so much emotion. It makes me want to say yes, but then the next question hits me the hardest.

"Do you trust me?" He smiles sincerely at me while still holding onto my hand.

My cheeks pink up when he asks the question, composing the memories back into my head.

* * *

_"**Valiente, call me crazy but I don't think we should be sneaking into the amusement park this late at night. It's already going to be 3 a.m., and I have to study for a test for the morning.**" I nervously follow Valiente to the back entrance of abandoned park, praying that nobody catches us. We make our way to the fence, but I stop and second guess the whole ordeal._

_"**No no no no no. I'm bailing, I don't want to go to jail for trespassing.**" Before I was going to take off, Valiente clasps onto my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine, he gives me a reassuring smile._

_"**Do you trust me?**"_

_I stay staring at him, deciding whether of not I should trust him, but I take a second look at him and smile back. "**Yes, I do.**"_

* * *

I smirk at the memory and sigh tiredly, forming a smile on the edge of my lips. I close my eyes and respond to his question.

"Yes, I do." With that, we both take off to wherever he plans on taking me. I didn't know whether that it is going to end well, or not.


	15. Playing Hooky

I know, i know. I'm very very late with uploading. Everything has been hectic with my personal life. I'm an emotional wreck since my husband left for training for the Army and i'm trying to compose myself with writing for you all. Now that i have a little more free time, i will be uploading more chapters for you all to enjoy! (Maybe even two for this week o:) Thank you all for being very patient with me and in case you all didn't know, i am re-editing my story. I did not like the way it was coming out and i didn't have a plot with how this was gonna end but now i know and i'm adding/changing a few things to it ^.^ hope you all enjoy!

_*Special Thanks to those that followed/ favorited: Her Highness Gaki-chan, NightWindAlchemist and Caigdimo. You guys are awesome!_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Playing Hooky**

As Haruka approaches his classroom with Makoto by his side, he scans the room to see if Luna made it on time, but doesn't find her anywhere. Feeling a bit uneasy with her not being there when she should've already arrived before them, he finds Nagisa walking down the hall and impulsively strolls up to him.

"Nagisa. Have you seen Luna? She's not in our homeroom?"

Caught off by Haruka's sudden appearance, Nagisa shakes his head. "No, I haven't. Why?" He thinks for a second and a sly grin appears on his face. "You like her, don't you Haru?"

A blank expression stays still on Haruka's face to note to Nagisa that he has no interest in Luna. Nagisa is convinced and shrugs his shoulders. "Ha ha, sorry for asking. Well we should get going? Come on Rei." Beginning to pull Rei away, Haruka grabs him by his hand to put them at a halt.

"Uh, Haruka?" Rei nervously asks, as Haruka gives him a stern gaze.

"You haven't seen her, have you Rei?" Rei shakes his no at Haruka's question while adjusting his glasses. Haruka plainly looks at him and lets go of Rei's hand.

"See you at lunch Haru!" Nagisa waves wildly at him as they both pick up their pace to walk away from the unnerving Haruka.

With no luck in finding Luna, Haruka decides to give up for now since class was about to begin. He enters his homeroom, determined that Luna might be there, but still, no one. He walks past her empty desk to go sit in his, still concerned about her whereabouts. Finally sitting down on his desk he feels a light touch on his shoulder. Looking up, he finds Makoto smiling warmly at him.

"Don't worry Haru. She probably went home to change and will be back later." Makoto tries to reassure Haruka but it doesn't work; he doesn't feel fully convinced by Makoto's reassurance. So he ignores Makoto and changes his attention to the window. He stares outside, hoping to maybe spot Luna come any moment.

* * *

"I'm still pissed at you." I bluntly exclaim to Rin as he tries to offer me some sweet crepe treat while I adjust my unkempt hair into a messy bun. After I finished "fixing" my hair, even though it still looked like crap, I fix the collar of my buttoned up chambray shirt flat down. We had gone to my house so I could change my attire into something more suitable for going out. My favorite light washed chambray jean shirt with a brown skinny belt wrapped above waist while tucked into my cream colored laced pleated skirt (good thing it was long enough to cover up my bruise though). Along with my favorite white laced leg warmers inside my faded brown mid-calf boots, not caring that it's 90 degrees F outside.

Rin shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, still shoving the crepe in my face. "I don't care. Try some."

Finally giving in, I roll my eyes as I open my mouth to take a bite out of the banana and strawberry chocolate crepe. Chewing it thoroughly so the flavors settle on my tastebuds, I widen my eyes in amazement. Covering my mouth as I finish chewing the crepe, I talk in between bites. "This is really good. And I don't normally like strawberries. These are really sweet."

Chuckling at my comment Rin shakes his head. "Told you so. Don't you ever trust my opinion?" we find a bench to rest on while I keep taking small bites from his crepe.

"Oh please. Don't pull that on me. I do, it's just that I'm mad at you. Remember?" I knock on his forehead playfully, laughing as I did, then I see him grab my wrist softly so he wouldn't hurt me and bores his eyes on mine. I gulp nervously as I see him getting closer and closer to my face.

Feeling uneasy, I react by pushing him further away from me while I turn my head the opposite direction of his. I can hear Rin groan, getting frustrated by me still being mad at him. "Oh come on. How long are you gonna stay mad at me? I said I was sorry."

"Tch. As long as I want. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. You ignored me for a year, so you're lucky I'm even talking to you right now than completely shutting you out." I snap at him in frustration as he brings his hands up to guard himself from me.

"Okay, okay. I get it. No need to bite my head off." Rin then stares at me with a hint of softness in his eyes; I completely blow him off and face away from him. I then feel him cup my hands, after he finally finished the crepe, into his while he lightly brings his free hand up to my chin and moves it to face his.

His soft hands with his light touch makes my skin crawl, but in a good way. My heart starts to pick up it's pace once I stare at his red irises. I hate how he makes me this way. I hate how he can make my heart race and act so nervous with just the glint of his eyes. The way he looks at me like he wants to devour me with kisses. Yup, that same look he gave me whenever I was mad at him, but of course I have to fight the temptation back.

I close my eyes as I grab his hand. "You really need to stop that Rin. It's not gonna work."

He blinks and laughs. "Damn, I was sure it was going to work this time." I roll my eyes at his remark while I fix the end of my skirt as it was rising up when I keep moving back and forth on the bench. Getting annoyed by my skirt I decide to stand up instead, to avoid Rin getting any ideas.

I scratch behind my ear awkwardly as I look down at my watch. There was still time left till I had to go back home before my dad got there so I can change into my uniform. I then came to a realization that I still have Haruka's warm-ups at my house and I have to clean them so I can give them back to him. I notice Rin standing up as well while he rests his arm around my shoulders. I shake my head at him and sigh.

"You just never give up, do you?" I ask tirelessly. I gaze up at him, only to find him grinning widely at me.

"Nope. Now come on. We're wasting time. There's still more places I wanna take you to go see." He nestles his mouth and nose against the side of my head, giving me such a light of a kiss that my heart began to race once more.

I decide to let my guard down, just a smudge, as I turn around and give him a light peck on the cheek. Completely stunned by my actions, his expression softens, knowing that I'm beginning to condone him for his. He places his arm around my shoulders once more as we both continued to walk off to another location that he has in store for me.

* * *

Haruka, still getting impatient for Luna's arrival, tries to just blow it off and try his hardest to just focus on school and not on some girl that he obviously likes. Though that was easier said than done. His mind kept going a 100 miles an hour as the minutes passed, and still no Luna. Lunchtime finally came around, but Haruka couldn't bring himself to eat as he still kept worrying about Luna. Makoto takes notice of Haruka's solemn expression and begins to question him, already knowing why he was looking the way he is.

"Haruka, is everything all right? Are you still worried about Luna?" Makoto sees Haruka turn his head in the opposite direction of his.

"No. Why would I worry about her? If she missed school, so be it. I'm not her dad." Haruka's replies coldly, making Makoto just sigh in defeat.

"You can stop hiding in from me Haruka. No one is here yet, so tell me. Do you like Luna?" Makoto focuses on Haruka's expression changing, but it doesn't. "You really know how to hide your expression well Haru. Not even I can read it this time, but I still know how you feel on the inside about her. And it's fine to show it every once in a while."

Still no change to his expression so Makoto continues, "It's okay to like someone, it's completely natural. Don't be afraid to let your emotions out. Especially in front of the one that you like, because if you don't then someone else is going to snatch her away."

This finally grabs Haruka's attention as his eyebrows furrow slightly at Makoto's statement. "I think she knows how I feel, and I don't think she will fall for anyone else…" he stays silent for a while, reminiscing last night's activities. Then he remembers about her and Rin's close encounter and how they already have history together. This makes Haruka feel very uneasy.

"At least, I hope not."

* * *

_Sorry it's short. Promise other chapters will be longer. I'm not even close to the end! :D (mwuhahaha) lol_


	16. Competition

Hopefully this one didn't take too long. Got busy with work and i've just been exhausted trying to figure out new ways to stir up some drama between everyone ;D I want to make it interesting for you all so please be patient and i'm sorry for the wait again! I had fun writing this one and you'll see why. So much drama, i love it! Well enjoy!

_*Special Thanks to those that followed/ favorited:Kiki Mcgee and LilKatez94 (and for your review as well! :D I know, i wanna slap her silly too bc she should go with haru but i just love this drama! mwuhaha :D and i am glad you like the story ^.^)_

_Well please take a minute to review, hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Competition**

The day is already coming to an end as I glance down at my watch to see that school was almost finishing. Meaning that I have to go back home and change before my dad got there. I finish drinking my milk tea while I have my arm attached to Rin's as we make our way to my house. Today was good. It was good to just get away from school to play hooky. I smile sincerely to myself, not realizing that I was hugging Rin's arm tightly.

"So I'm guessing you forgive me?" He inquires curiously, bringing me closer to his side.

I roll my eyes as I laugh lightly. "Yeah, yeah. I forgive you." I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly while we still continue on striding. We finally arrive at my house and with good timing too; my dad wasn't home yet.

"Oh good, my dad's not home." I swing myself back to face Rin while I tuck a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Well, thanks for today Rin. It was totally unnecessary by the way, but very relaxing. I needed it."

"And it did some clearing up for us right?" He nudges at my ribs once I let go of him.

I rub my side and laugh. "Yeah, it did. Now, I only hate you by 34%." I lightly punch his shoulder while laughing to myself.

Rin places his hand on his shoulder and laughs as well. "You and your even numbers, I swear. That is such a random one though!"

I shrug my shoulders. "I know, but you know how I am." I fidget with hands, trying to figure out where to place them. 'Why am I so nervous with Rin right now? Ugh, I just want to go inside and rest before my dad gets home.'

"I guess I should go." Rin states, breaking the small silence between us.

I nod my head, "Yeah. Me too. I'll catch up with you later?" I ask while I smile up at him. I close my eyes as I did and I feel something soft and wet on my lips. I open my eyes to find him kissing me, again. Although this time I didn't push him away or slapped him. Instead, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. It felt right being with him. Then Haruka kept creeping into the back of my mind. My heart beats harder when I think about him while I'm kissing Rin.

My eyes widen on cue when Rin pulls away from the kiss. He smiles heartwarmingly at me while placing his hand on the top of my head and shaking my hair out of place. I glare at him in frustration, and then he leans down and gives a small peck on the cheek. A small smile forms on my lips as I make my way back till my hands reach the gate.

"Bye Rin." He sends me a toothy grin and salutes with his two fingers goodbye, leaving me to myself outside of my home. I sigh tiredly as I make my way inside the house. I kick my shoes off in the genkan, but freeze instantly when I see my dad standing in front of me in his Army ACU's. He gives me an evil glare that can scare every guy off the planet that dare to get near me, and it's happened before.

Gulping nervously at the sight of my dad, I try to open my mouth and explain myself but can't find the right words, or any words for that matter. So I give up and slap my forehead. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

His silence says it all. He gives me the come-over-here-and-let-me-bite-your-head-off stare when he walks towards the living area. I groan lowly to myself while following behind him. He makes himself comfortable on the couch while I sit down on the rocking chair to the side of him. I anxiously wait for him to say something while I flick my thumbnail on my fingers, a common habit I do whenever I'm nervous. He brings himself forward by placing his elbows on his knees and resting his hands on his mouth, staring at the ground. Finally he speaks.

"**¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese pendejo?"** He cruelly questions me in a harsh tone.

I gape my mouth open at his remark. "**He is not** **an asshole dad! How can you say something like that? You don't even know him!**" I raise my voice defensively at him, at this point I didn't realize it but I was standing up and shouting at my dad. Way to go; now I knew I was going to regret doing that.

"**Know him? I don't have to know him to know that he's no good for you! I thought he was gone for good when he left a year ago. Now I have to see you waste your time with him! Skip school, sneak out at night, give attitude, rebel against me. Are you going to do that again?!**" I flinch as he starts to shout at me, so I turn the other way, avoiding eye contact. I slowly sit my way down on the chair again.

"**No. It's different now.**"

My dad scoffs angrily, "**Yeah, how?**"

I bite the inside of my cheek nervously, not really knowing how to explain this differently to my dad. "**Well… for starters, I was the one who suggested skipping school. Not Rin.**"

"**_Mentirosa_. I know when you're lying Luna, so don't test me. He's nothing but trouble and I don't want you seeing him anymore. Do I make myself clear?**" My dad orders firmly to me. My eyes widen in shock by his statement.

"**You can't do that! He's my friend! He's the only one I have here!**" I jump out of my seat and was towering over him again. 'Damn, I gotta stop doing that.'

I then see him get up as well from his spot and tower over me instead with a hateful expression spread across his face, shouting some more at me. "**I don't care! You are not to see him! Am I clear?!**"

I look away, extremely pissed at my dad's orders, but I didn't want to fight anymore, so I just agree with him to shut him up. "**Crystal.**" At that, I excuse myself from his presence and head upstairs to the restroom; locking myself in so that no one can disturb me while I find my ear phones to plug them into my iPod. I strip myself down while filling the tub to it's appropriate measurement. I set the earphones in my ears and blast them to the max, blocking the world outside from coming in. Once the tub filled, I slowly rest myself in the water, feeling it's warness settle over me. I hate it here. I just want to go back home. With my family.

* * *

"See you later Haru. Gotta pick up some groceries for tonight's dinner." Makoto waves bye to Haruka once they reached the convenient store not that far from their homes. Haruka was feeling mentally exhausted from worrying about Luna all day, so the best thing for him to do is just go home and sit in the tub.

After saying bye to Makoto, Haruka notices a maroon haired guy walking in front of him. "Hey Rin." He blandly states, making Rin turn around to face him.

"Oh, hey Haruka. What's up?" Rin gives him a toothy smirk, acting coolly with having his hood on top of his head and his hands digging deep into his jacket pockets.

Haruka raises an eyebrow out of suspicion. "How come you're not at school? Don't you have swimming practice right now?" Haruka glares at Rin, hoping that he has another reason not being at practice.

"Hmph, what's it to you that I'm not at my school for practice? Why? Do you think I'm up to something, Haru?" Rin bluntly questions getting closer to Haruka's face, trying to intimidate him with his over confidence aura.

Haruka stays firmly planted at where he is at, not budging once when Rin gets closer to him. "No, just a question. Why? Do you have something to hide, Rin?"

Shrugging his shoulders loosely, Rin replies. "Well in case you must know, I was spending the day with Luna."

Haruka's eyes open as wide as they can in horror, giving Rin the third degree. "What do you mean you were with Luna? Where did you meet her? And why was she with you?" He starts to get antsy while waiting for Rin to answer back.

With a smug grin on his face, Rin plays cool, just to mess with Haruka as he brings himself back away from him. "Well we went to the park, got some treats, went to some book stores, since that is her favorite place to be at when she's feeling overwhelmed." Rin rubs in obnoxiously to Haruka that he knows Luna more than he does.

"Tch. Why would she want to go anywhere with you?" Haruka asks abruptly, making Rin turn around and pound his fist on the wall behind Haruka. Still not budging, Haruka stares intensely at Rin's ruby irises with his Sapphire ones, waiting for a reply.

"Maybe because she likes me. I mean we do have history together. And you don't." Rin growls low under his breath next to Haruka's ear.

Raising his arms up, Haruka pushes Rin away forcefully, almost making him loose his balance, but regains it when he grabs the lamppost near him. Rin smirks smugly again at Haruka.

"Wow, I didn't think you felt that strongly for someone you don't know Haru. I thought all you loved was the water and nothing or no one else." Rin fixes his jacket straight, placing the hood back on his head.

"You don't know shit Rin. So why don't you back off of Luna? She's too good for you."

Rin laughs hysterically, his sharp teeth glistening in the sunlight, "How would you know? Really Haruka, come on. Do you think you're any better? You don't even know her!"

Locking his jaw and clenching his fists, Haruka lashes out. "As far as you know! I probably know more about her than you!"

"Heh, you really think so?"

Determination set in his eyes, Haruka replies, "I know so. She already spent the night at my house, so I'm sure we're pretty close."

Rin scoffs, "Ha! That's it? She probably just sees you as friend. Nothing more. You will never win her heart. So just give up, you're not gonna win against me Haruka." He closes his eyes and shoves Haruka off to the side as he begins to walk off.

Haruka hastily turns around and shouts, "You wanna bet?"

This grabs Rin's attention. He turns to face Haruka glaring at him. He takes his hood off, knowing it's going to get serious. "Are you challenging me? Do you really want to go up against me? I know her likes and dislikes and I also know English. Her comfort language. Something you know nothing about."

Haruka grinds his teeth together. "So, that still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be the one that'll win her over."

"Ha! Yeah, we'll see about that. Good luck, you're going to need it."

Smirking confidently at Rin, Haruka continues staring profoundly at him. "May the best man win."


	17. Confrontation

Well i fell like crap. I'm completely sick, but i still finished this chapter for you all :) I might not feel good for a few days so please forgive my absence with _Swimming With the Moon_, i am trying my hardest to complete this story :) Love ya'll! and see ya soon!

p.s. i am also very distracted with watching Shinhwa Broadcast ( a k-pop guy group in their 30s being silly and doing skits lol), so that's another reason why i'm taking forever with the updates ~.~ (sorry!)

_*Special thanks to those that reviewed/favorited/followed_: Winchester Holmes, Anime hotty lover.18, Unseen faces and Hannahthemelon ^.^

_So pretty please take a minute to review (greatly appreciated ^.^ encourages me to keep on writing- no joke) , hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Confrontation**

"**Wait, so you're telling me you skipped school to spend the day with shark boy? Luna, why would you do that?**" My bouncy red haired friend Eliza scolds at me through the video chat. Fixing my hair up into a high messy bun I shrug my shoulders at her.

"**I don't know either. I just feel myself around him. And besides, he is the only one I know around here. He's my only friend Eli.**" I pin my bangs back with a couple of bobby pins I snatched from my dresser. I see Eliza disapprovingly shake her head at me as I bring my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly.

Eliza smacks her forehead. "**But didn't he ignore you after he left. And you're only friend? What about that group of boys in that swim team, and that one girl? I thought they were your friends. Especially the one that obviously likes you but you're completely clueless to see that.**"

I feel my cheeks get hot all of sudden, so I face the other way so Eliza would see me, but she takes notice and smirks suspiciously at me. "**Oh my gosh. Something happened between you two! Spill it moon!**" she excitedly spurts out, getting closer to the computer screen and making her face bigger while doing so.

I sigh to myself and fill her in on all the details that happened two days ago. Her facial expression was completely priceless as she stared at me with her mouth hanging open and eyes as wide can be. I begin to laugh, but cut short when my cellphone went off next to me. Eliza moves her head around the computer screen to see who is calling me. I pick my cellphone up and see that it's Gou calling me

"**Hold on Eliza. Can I talk to you later, Gou is calling me right now.**" I inform Eliza. She quickly nods and salutes me goodbye. She logs off and I answer the call.

"Luna! Hey are you busy?" Gou hurriedly questions, catching me off guard, making me stump my answer.

"Uh, no not at the moment. Why?"

I pull the phone away when I hear her cheering loudly on the other end. "Awesome! Will you come to our practice relay then? Please! Please! Please!" she begs desperately while I smack my forehead.

Biting my lip, I look at the time on the computer screen, already noticing that it's early in the afternoon. I really wanted to spend my weekend stress free and away from people ever since the feud with my dad the other day. I scrunch my nose up, making a disgusted face to myself with debating whether to go or not.

Muttering under my breath in defeat I ask, "How long will it be? I don't know if the system here is different than back home."

I could almost hear Gou grinning as she answer my question. "It's only going to be a couple of hours since only a few schools are practicing against each other. Then after that is when they will be a lot longer." There was a silent pause. "Are you coming?!" she questions once more, with more enthusiasm in her voice.

Not going back at my decision I say yes. We hang up and I change into some decent clothing, something really simple for a Saturday afternoon. Medium wash destroyed skinny jeans folded mid-calf, an oversized nautical shirt hanging over my left shoulder, a skinny dark brown belt, and my navy blue Toms that I hold onto until I got to the genkan. I brush the tangles out of my hair and after I finished I fix my hair into a half ponytail, letting my waves fall loose. I place a small navy blue bow on the ponytail to match my outfit.

While finishing up, I hear a sudden knock on the door. "**Come in**." I say loud enough for the person knocking to hear. Putting a small amount of make-up on I see my dad behind me through the reflection on the mirror I was looking at.

Completely caught off guard with me being dressed than on my laptop, he nervously questions me. "**I didn't know you were planning on going out. Where are you going?**"

"**Going to some practice meet that Gou invited me to. I'll be out for a while, so I'll call you when I'm close to home afterwards. I probably won't stay long. I don't want to go but I'm only doing it so Gou won't feel like that I don't like her or something.**" I explain more than I should to reassure him of my whereabouts. I grab my cross body purse I got as a gift from my mom and stand in front of my dad.

"**I'm sorry, but I don't remember giving you permission to go.**" He folds his arms across his chest, giving me a stern look. I turn the other way in annoyance from his remark.

"**But dad, I won't be long. I'm gonna be with Gou and I just want to see how well the swim team is there. Please? May I go?**" I bring my hands up together and beg like a child wanting a cookie before dinner. He furrows his eyebrows at me while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"**Fine, but keep your cellphone handy. I'm going to be checking on you while you're there.**"

I happily nod at him, showing him phone to know that I will have it with me. Before I was about to exit my room my dad speaks up. "**Hey, how come you haven't gone for the swim team there? I thought you would by now.**"

I stop at my tracks, hanging my head down I stare at the floor, unsure how to respond to him. "**You know why I haven't dad. Why are you asking me this?**" completely dumbfounded by his question, I turn to face him with a hurt look on my face.

"**Ay mija, I know it's hard but you have to move on. You can't be depressed the whole time here and not do something you're so passionate for. It's just being selfish.**" He scolds at me, but not to harshly, just to make me aware that there are other things to do besides sulk.

Shaking my head, I disagree with him. "**I don't care. They were my family and I promised myself I wouldn't swim with any other team.**" I begin to descend down the stair while my dad follows behind.

"**You're mom would be so disappointed if she knew you quit swimming.**"

I stop once more right as I hit the genkan. I clench my fist by my side, tempting to snap at him, but fought the urge back. "**I'll be home soon. Don't wait up.**" I slip my Toms easily onto my feet and took off without saying another word to my dad.

* * *

I finally arrive at the swimming arena from following Gou's confusing directions she was giving me through the phone. I really didn't want to be here, although the arena is completely bigger than ours, it still brings back sorrowful memories of my own swim team. Deep in thought I feel a sudden jolt on my back.

"Yay! Luna's here!" I hear Nagisa screech in my ear canal, making it ring erratically. I shake my head to get the ringing out after her got off me.

"Hey you made it. Did you find the place easily?" Makoto sweetly asks me while smiling at the same time.

I return a smile back and answer his question. "Eh, more or less. So when do you guys go on? This is just a practice right?" I curiously ask, still staring at his mesmerizing emerald colored eyes.

"Yeah. The real one isn't until next week." He looks over his shoulder and grins at whoever is behind him. I raise an eyebrow while I shift my body to the side and see Haruka standing behind him with an expressionless look on his face.

My heart beats hard against my chest when our eyes met, making me pink a little on my cheeks. He gives a small grin on the side of his mouth after he notices me, and I return one back. Trying to not make this blatant for everyone to know about us, I speak up. "Well let's get going! I didn't jog four miles to get here for nothing."

Rei's eyes widen at my remark. "You jogged all the way over here? How do you not look tired? And got here so fast?" he asks in astonishment.

I give a small laugh, "Ha, well I used to be track and cross country back home in my Junior High and High School years, but quit the middle of my freshman year. Too much favoritism in that sport." I exaggerate my shrugging after I finished explaining. I look over at Rei and see that he looks impressed by me being in track.

"How come you're looking at me like that?" I give an awkward laugh as I begin to walk next to him.

He smiles hugely at me. "It's because I'm on the track team that's way. You think maybe you'd wanna join? We need several more runners if you're interested."

I place my hand on my chin, pondering about his request. Shrugging my shoulders once more, I nod. "Eh, why not. I mean I have nothing else to do. And my dad did tell me to get involved with more things at school."

Rei nods respectively at me, shining his amethyst eyes in my direction. "That's good to hear. We have practice on Monday if you're free to make it." He informs me as we all finally arrive inside the building.

I nod my head at him. "Okay. Sounds like a plan." I playfully give him a thumbs up and a bright smile. He chuckles at me and returns the thumbs up. Before we went up to sit at the bleachers I feel a sudden chill wrap around me. I turn around and see Haruka walking in the opposite direction of where we were heading.

Without letting anyone know I take off after him. "Haruka. Where are you going?" I question once I reach him. I softly grab his jacket's sleeve, but he immediately pulls away once I did. Confused by his reaction I make my way in front of him, making him finally stop and stares at me with annoyance.

"What?"

"Don't ask what. Why is that you'll join the track team but you won't do swimming?! You're more passionate with swimming. Is it because you like Rei?"

His outburst and accusation catches me off guard, making me snap back at him. "What the hell do you mean if I like Rei?! Not even a bit! He just asked if I could join the track team and I agreed. I was being nice. And why the hell am I explaining myself to you, we're not even dating."

He glares angrily at me, "Okay, forget Rei. You still didn't answer my question with about joining swimming." I turn the other way when he brought the subject up again. "Why won't you join? You're obviously good. You even said yourself that you don't like track."

"That was back home. It might be different here." I hug myself, facing the window to avoid Haruka completely. Out of nowhere, Haruka grabs me by my shoulders to make me face him.

"That's crap! Swim with us!"

"No!"

"Why not?! Why won't you swim with me?!"

His voice echoes throughout the hall we're in, thankfully no one was around. Keeping a stern expression the whole time, I can feel myself starting to tear up in the corners of my eyes.

"Because I don't want to! Okay? You're not my family! My swim team is my family! They are the only people I will swim with. I'm myself when I'm with them. They understand my passion. And you know, I didn't even want to move here. The stupid Army ripped my life away from the only family that I have a reason to live for. They saved my life, all of them." I can feel the tears already beginning to fall.

I turn my back to Haruka while I shake me head. "Now please, just leave me alone Haruka!" At that, I run as fast as I can out of the arena, not wanting to be around anyone at this time. I just want to be left alone. I just want to end it all.


	18. Clarification

I really hope you like this little drabble of Luna talking to Makoto about you-know-who. I wanted something different and she's really confused with everything, so i figured, why not have someone to talk to? And why not let it be Makoto! Don't worry, he's not gonna like her at all and vice versa, they see each other more as bro/sis than anything else, even though they're just beginning to talk lol :) well anyways, I hope you all enjoy it and the next ch will be uploaded soon! Take care! xoxo

_*Special thanks to those that reviewed/favorited/followed_: starawesomnes and Logan jones :D you guys are wicked cool!

_So pretty please take a minute to review (greatly appreciated ^.^ encourages me to keep on writing- no joke), hit that follow/favorite button and enjoy my one of a kind story :D_

_**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Clarification **

The refreshing crisp air hits my hot frustrated face while I walk under the trees nearby the arena. I decide to take my place in the shade of one close by as I sit down with my back against the trunk. I nervously fidget with my fingers, popping every one of them until they were sore. The pain from them calms me down as I slowly breathe out through my nose.

I really didn't know what to do now. I'm getting tired of Haruka trying to make me swim with him and his team. How can he not take no for an answer? He's too damn persistent and it's pissing me off. But… when I saw the determination in his eyes, his crystal blue eyes, it made me just want to kiss him. Grab him by the face and pull him in for a deep kiss. It reassured me that he does care, but maybe it's not at all with what it seems. Maybe all he wants is to just swim with me. He is obsessed with the water like crazy and that's the only thing we have in common.

Maybe that's the only reason why he likes me. I shake my head at this thought, hoping that it's not true, but then again that's all he kept asking me when I was at his house that night. He just kept talking about the water, what my first experience with it was and when I started swimming, how I feel with it. At first I didn't mind, but now that I think about it… that's all that he cares about. Does he even care about me as a person?

"Argh!" I scream at the top of my lungs, but stop, shifting my head to side rapidly. Hoping that nobody saw my random outburst. I sigh in relief with no one around.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear a familiar voice coming from behind the tree. I frantically jump up from the sudden question and turn to see who asked it. It's Makoto looking worriedly at me with his droopy emerald eyes.

I open my mouth, but shut it right away and just nod my head at him. "Mhmm." I turn the other way, leaning my head against the rough bark of the oak tree.

"It's okay. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone." He nudges my arm while he takes a seat next to me on the grass. I start to get fidgety in my legs as they shake up and down when I sit Indian style.

I quickly shake my head no to Makoto, not making a peep. "Ah, okay. Well whenever you're ready to talk I'm here. That's if you have no one else to talk to." He laughs nervously while scratching the back of his head. He sighs and stands up.

I hesitate to speak because this would be my first time even talking to Makoto. He was always there by Haruka's side and they would converse, but not me and him. But he does know Haruka better than anyone; at least that's what Gou told me a while ago.

So when Makoto stood up, I call out to him. "Makoto..?"

He turns around, "Yeah?"

I apprehensively chew the inside of my cheek, undecided on what to say to him. "Umm, well, I don't know how to word this and I don't want to come off as rude to you because we barely even know each other and…" I travel off, not knowing why I'm getting tongue-tied.

Makoto laughs and places his hand on my head. "Hey, calm down. You don't have to be so nervous. Just say what's are your mind. You won't come off as rude." He encourages me, making me feel a little more confident.

"Okay, well what the hell is up with Haruka? I mean, what the hell is up with him wanting me to swim with you guys? I already told him no, why can't he just respect my decision? And does he even like me like me? Or does he just like me because of my passion for the water?" I bombard Makoto with all the unexpected questions that stun him for a moment while he blinks repeatedly at me.

I cover my mouth, holding back my giggle. "I'm sorry I threw all that at you. It's just… argh!" I rigorously shake my head while I dig my face into the palms of my hands to cover my frustrated expression from Makoto.

"Whoa, it's all right. I don't mind all the questions." He so kindly reassures me while awkwardly patting my back.

I begin to feel my cheeks getting wet in my hands. I look up, realizing that I'm crying. "Great, now I'm crying. What the hell is up with me? I don't normally cry in front of people, but ever since I moved here I feel like that's all I've been doing!" I shout at the top of my lungs, startling Makoto with my outburst he scoots himself away from me.

Noticing him moving away I laugh. "I'm sorry about that. I really am. I'm not normally like this. So –," He cuts me off.

"Eccentric?" He jokes, giving a small laugh. I laugh along with him.

"Yeah. Eccentric." I sigh tiredly as I bring my hand up to rest on my forehead while holding onto my bangs. I slowly shake my head to myself. "I don't know what to do." I softly mutter under my breath, not thinking that Makoto heard me.

Makoto's smile slowly fades, but reoccurs just a tad in the corner of his mouth. "He likes you. I know he does, otherwise he wouldn't be bugging you nonstop about swimming with us."

It still didn't make me feel any reassurance to the situation. "Are you positive though? I mean, that's all that he talks about with me, my love for the water. Throughout the time I was there at his house he just asking me about my swim team, how the pools are different in America, do I prefer chlorine or salt? I mean, I was the one that had to bring up other subject not related to any form of H2O."

Makoto nods at my explanation, getting an understanding with how I feel. "Well you guys are starting to get to know each other, so you really don't know how Haru functions."

I laugh at his statement. "You make him sound like a robot."

Makoto laughs as well, "Well he can be sometimes, but he does have feelings. And I know for certain that he was some for you. He just doesn't know how to use them properly. This is his first time meeting someone that has the same drive, the same passion that he's have his entire life." I nod at his clarification, while he continues on further.

"So give him some time to come around. You're the first girl he's liked in a while. A very very long while, but he'll soon realize what he's doing and will stop. But do know that he really does like you." He smiles genuinely once again at me, making me feel warm and safe inside.

"Did he tell you that? That he likes me that much, that he doesn't know what to do or how to react?" I stare at Makoto, waiting for an answer, but all I see if him turning the other way, chuckling nervously.

Makoto turns back to me with a defeated expression. "Uh, not exactly." This makes me want to punch the tree or something, but not Makoto because he's too precious, even though he did bring my hopes up.

"What do you mean not exactly? Aren't you two like surgically attached to each and gossip like fangirls?" The sudden change in facial expression changes drastically on Makoto's face. His cheeks begin to pink up a bit.

"What? Oh God no. I mean we're close but not that close. Anyways, that's not the point. What I meant to say was that he hasn't told me any of that, but before you start hitting me or something, just remember that you are the first girl that Haruka likes so that would be why he hasn't told me anything." Makoto starts to cover his face while informing all that he told me.

"No, no I get it, and I can see why too. But that changes my mindset and makes me go back to thinking that he just likes me because of the water." I pick at the grass, plucking it one by one until I got bored and just stop all together.

"No I understand, but I do know Haruka better than anyone, and I know that he really likes you you. Not just with the water. Trust me on this." His smile calms me down making me nod at his reassurance.

Glancing down at my phone to check on the time, I notice that we had been talking for a good 20 minutes. "Wow, we've been talking for awhile." I show Makoto the time, but his eyes sink to the back of his head after he sees the time.

"Oh no! Our team is going to be next in 10 minutes!" He scrambles up from the floor and was about to take off, but stops himself to offer me his arm to help me up. I accept his offer and got up from the ground.

So grateful for his advice, I impulsively hug Makoto, catching him completely off guard. Though afterwards, he smiles and hugs me back. I move aside while I place my cellphone in my back pocket and turn back to him. "Thank you Makoto, for the advice and helping me understand Haruka better."

He just waves it off, "It's fine, but now the question is, do you return those feelings to him?" His question stuns me a bit, making me unsure with how to react to that while I feel my cheeks getting extremely hot.

"Uh, well…" I'm then cut off by Nagisa running from main entrance of the arena, waving frantically at us.

Makoto waves back at him. "We should go." I nod at him as we both take off running to the arena.


End file.
